Devoted to Dolly
by sevenofdiamonds7
Summary: Will is next on the list to find his soulfinder so he heads off to Amsterdam in search of his true love. Dolly Fitzgerald is fit to be a princess. Her elegance is remarkable, her manners are impeccable and she lives in a beautiful mansion surrounded by flowers. However, Dolly has never experienced fun and excitement in her life. Until Will Benedict turns up at her doorstep...
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story for Will. It might help if you've read my other story 'Rescuing Rogue' beforehand so you know what is going on but I don't think it would be that much of an issue if you haven't read it. If you have read 'Rescuing Rogue,' then this story is set just after Victor and Rogue's Wedding.**

**I have permission to use this picture as long as I attribute it so here it is: By Flickr user: hisa fujimoto Chiba, Japan people/hisa/ [CC-BY-SA-2.0 ( /licenses/by-sa/2.0)], via Wikimedia Commons **

**I very much hope you like it and please leave me a review to tell me what you think of it so far :)**

* * *

**Dolly's POV**

'Dolly?! Dolly you must make yourself look presentable! Mr Edwards is here!' Called Miss Herwigg, running up the stairs.

'Yes ma'am!' I called back. Miss Herwigg was my nurse, nannie and maid although I never really called her by her name. She's cared for me ever since I was a baby so she's more like a mother. My mother was my father's soulfinder and ever since she died giving birth to me, he doesn't want anything to do with me, hence paying someone else to care for me.

I was sitting on my windowsill, just staring out into the garden at the tulip fields and windmill. We lived in a huge manor house in Amsterdam and my father owned a lot of land surrounding the house. My mother and father moved from England to Amsterdam about 25 years ago as my mother had always liked the place since her favourite flowers were tulips.

'Dolly Fitzgerald! You cannot go and meet Mr Edwards in your nightdress!' Nurse exclaimed and started going through my wardrobe and pulling out various dresses. I didn't wear clothes like the other girls in town. My father doesn't allow me to wear trousers or trainers since he says they are un-ladylike. Instead I have to wear very smart and conservative clothes which make me look as though I'm from the 1930s or 1940s.

'Here. Put this on.' Nurse said handing me a classy, emerald green dress which matches my eyes. I start pulling on the dress while Mrs Herwigg fusses around, to smooth down the duvet cover of my four post bed. After I'm dressed, she sits me down at my white dresser table in front of the 2000€ mirror. Almost everything in my enormous bedroom is pristine white since my father is more than a little obsessive over cleanliness.

My nurse gets to work on my hair, clipping the front section away from my face and leaving the rest to hang in ringlets reaching my shoulders. My hair is strawberry blonde or light ginger, whatever way you look at it. It's getting blonder now since summer is drawing nearer. I put on some red lipstick and a touch of mascara before my nurse gives me the heads up to go and meet my father downstairs.

'Ahh, Dolly. There you are.' He says welcoming me into the small study room. I smile and bow my head towards him and Mr Edwards. Mr Edwards looks at me appreciating from the leather chair he is sitting in. Mr Edwards is one of my father's work colleagues who is also from England. He is probably in his mid-thirties and extremely rich but not a savant unlike me and my father.

'You're looking beautiful, as always Dolly.' He says to me. I don't like the way he is lingering his eyes at my body, it's too personal.

'Thank-you, Sir.' I reply.

'Dolly, Mr Edwards was wondering whether you want to have tea with us.' My father asked. My father was a very wealthy looking man who I've only seen wearing suits.

'That is very kind, sir.' I reply politely.

I take a seat in the chair next to my father and take a sip of the tea in the fine china teacup on the table whilst my father and Mr Edwards went back to their discussion. I don't know why Mr Edwards invited me down for tea, it's not as though they actually talk to me. He just stares at me in the most uncomfortable way.

'Did you hear about the riots around Amsterdam last week?' Asked Mr Edwards to my father.

'Dreadful. People these days just have no morals. The police were absolutely dreadful in the situation and they're the people we pay to protect the streets? They're all a bunch of clueless clowns.' My father said, his frustration growing as he talked more about it.

'I agree. They let any old lunatic in the police force now-a-days.' Said Mr Edwards.

'Actually, I believe the police did the best they possibly could, given the circumstances. They stopped the riots in the end which shows some sense of professionalism.' I say. My father and Mr Edwards stare at me which shock and displeasure.

'What could you possibly know about the situation?! You're female.' My father scorned.

Realising my mistake, I quickly backtrack. 'You're right father. I apologise.' I amend.

Mr Edwards smiles with approval at me which makes my skin crawl.

'Why don't you go and do some painting or something more of your intelligence, Dolly?' My father asks. I get the hint, nod politely at my father and Mr Edwards, say my good-byes and quickly exit.

I walked over to my favourite place to be: the windmill in the tulip field which is a short walk from the house. In the windmill, I have all my painting equipment set up so I can paint facing out the window of the windmill. On my canvas I had half a painting of the tulip field however it wasn't quite finished so I took a seat and continued with my painting.

I love painting because it means that I can be in control of the outcome. I get to decided how it's going to turn out. I guess I like it because I have no control over myself at home. My father is in charge of every part of my life: what I wear, what activities I do, who I marry. I think my father is currently looking into potential husbands for me since I'm 20 years old and I cannot live at home forever. I wish he didn't choose for me; I want to choose for myself. I don't want some boring old man who has more money than God. I want someone more…fun…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter :) I hope you like it and please leave a review for me to read :)**

* * *

**Will's POV**

5 Benedict brothers with soulfinders, 2 more to go. Uriel and I were waiting patiently for our time to come. Victor had found his soulfinder, Rogue, in Afghanistan and in typical Benedict soulfinder tradition, she was in trouble. She's all better now though, after being kidnapped…and falling off a building…and being in a coma. She and Vic have a son now called Samuel and although he is kind of cute, his screams could shatter glass.

So that leaves Uriel and me soulfinderless. After Crystal told me where I can find her, I wanted to rush off to Amsterdam and grab her up in my arms but there was the whole issue with Rogue being badly injured and I could just leave her- she's like a sister to me. But that's all okay now and I'm just itching to head off to Holland. We had a big family talk yesterday about mine and Uriel's soulfinders and my dad doesn't want either of us to go alone, especially since every one of my brother's soulfinders have had some kind of trouble. I guess that makes sense in a way since a family of Benedicts are much better than a single Benedict.

I need to talk to Uriel about this, about who was going to go first to get their soulfinders. Hell, I wanted to go first but I knew it wasn't really fair since Uriel was older and has spent another 4 years of waiting. Speak of the devil, there's a knock at the door and Uriel comes in. I paused my game to talk to him which is a rare privilege since my x-box is the second most important thing in my life, after food.

'Hey man, can I talk to you for a bit?' He asks taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

'Soulfinders?' I ask

'Of course.' He smiles at me.

'Look man, I've been thinking and I want you to go first, you are the oldest.'

'No. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I want you to go first.' He says. We both share a look and laugh at how ridiculous we we're being.

'Seriously though Will. Amsterdam is a lot closer so logically, we should go there first.' He said

'I don't think an extra 4 hours of so on the plan will make a difference.'

'No. You need her Will. I know that my soulfinder is out there in South Africa so I'm not too bothered about when I'm going to find her because I know that I will.'

'Are you sure?' I ask, not really believing him.

'Positive. Look, you need her a lot more than me. I've got work and stuff to keep me occupied but you…' Uriel trailed off, too polite to finish the sentence.

I know what he was getting at. Uriel has a flat and a well-paid job with lots of friends where else I don't really have much going for me at the moment. I'm 20 years old and I don't have a job and I still live with my parents. My friends all left for work and colleges leaving me extremely bored and lonely. I wasn't exactly slipping but I didn't have much to live for either.

'I get it.' I say quietly but I smile to show how grateful I am.

'Well I spoke to mum and dad. They said we can leave whenever you want but mum says you need to give her at least 4 days' notice so she can get the ironing done.' Uriel chuckles.

'I don't know how to thank you…' I say to him

'You don't need to thank me.'

'You seriously are my favourite brother! Don't tell Xav or he'll get jealous.' I joke.

It was true. Uriel really was the best brother; the golden boy. He was never annoying or mean or borrowed your stuff without asking unlike some people who I won't mention (ahem..Xav.) He was everyone's favourite brother and if anyone deserved to have a soulfinder, it would be Uriel. That's why I felt kind of guilty going first. Whoever and Where ever Uriel's soulfinder is- she is one very lucky girl.

Thinking of soulfinders, I start wondering what mine would be like. What her name would be? What her savant gift is? What she looks like? I didn't realise I was sitting there with a stupid grin on my face until Uriel waved his hand in front of my face, making me blink.

'Sorry…I just tuned out for a second.' I say giving him a sheepish smile.

'I'll give you a match?' Uriel said, gesturing to 'Call-of-duty' on the X-box.

'Oh you're going down. I just got a kill-streak of 47.' I tell him, handing him a controller.

In the end I did beat Uriel but that wasn't really a surprise. Since I don't have a job I sit and play it all day so no one can beat me at it. Rogue's probably the second best at 'Call-of-Duty' and sometimes, if I'm feeling generous, I'll let her win but most of the time I'm the un-defeat able champion…hey…I wonder whether my soulfinder will be any good at it?


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got an A* in my coursework :D :D :D :D :D Anyway, enough about me...here's the next chapter :D**

* * *

**Will's POV**

We touched down in Amsterdam a couple days after Uriel and I had a talk. The journey was kind of stressful seeing as there were 15 us (If you count baby Samuel). Sky and Phee got lost in the airport which caused some panic but Zed found them, distracted in the perfume isle. Mum and dad had rented out this huge six bedroom house which overlooked a massive lake. It still was only just big enough although Vic, Rogue and the baby booked into a hotel near-by as they didn't want Samuel's crying waking everyone up.

After everyone had slept off the jet lag, I was keen to go and find my soulfinder although getting everyone out the house is easier said than done.

'pleeeasee can everyone hurry up? I want to go and look for her.' I nag everyone.

'Will, you don't even know where she is?' My dad pointed out.

'Crystal?' I ask hopefully

'I told you Will, she lives in a big mansion and there's a windmill and a field of red tulips.' Said Crystal finishing her breakfast.

'See. How many mansions with windmills can there be in the area?' I point out

'Okay. 2 minutes, I just need to sort my hair out.' Said Xav although Xav takes longer doing his hair than any of the girls.

'2 minutes or I'm leaving without you.' I warn.

My mum fussed around me for a bit saying that I can't wear this t-shirt to go and find my soulfinder since it was all crinkled. I refused to iron it because ironing takes too long and also, if my soulfinder's anything like me, she won't really care what I look like.

After we got out the house we decided to walk around the town for a bit and ask for information although since this was Holland it was hard to find anyone who understood English. I brought a Dutch dictionary back in Wickenridge to try and learn some Dutch I've never been very good at languages.

'How's the Dutch coming along, Will?' Ask Uriel as I flicked through the dictionary.

'hallo, ik ben Will. en jij?' I reply in what was possible the worst Dutch accent ever.

'What does that mean?' He asked

'Hello, my name is Will…and you?' I reply although I wasn't too confident that I was right.

'Is that all you know? You've been reading that book for days now?' Vic pointed out.

'waar is de kroeg?' I say grinning.

'What does that mean?'

'Where is the pub.' I laugh

'Will…how are you going to talk to your soulfinder if she doesn't speak English?' Yves queried.

'The langue of love, my good friend.' I say good heartedly, clutching my hands to my heart in a dramatic fashion.

'Come on, Romeo. Let's go find your Juliet.' Laughed Crystal

After 2 hours looking around the town and getting nowhere, Dad suggested we stop for a drink in a small café on the outskirts of town. Everyone takes a seat although because there are so many of us, we take up four tables. Luckily, there was no one else in the café since it wasn't lunch time yet.

'Do you know English?' I ask the man who comes over to take our orders.

'I certainly do.' He smiled at me. I did a little victory dance in my head.

'Do you know where there is a big house and a windmill and a field of tulips.' I ask

'You mean the Fitzgerald manor house?' He replies

The grin on my face widens. 'Okay…bit of a weird question…but is there a girl around 20 years old who lives there?'

'You mean Princess Dolly?'

'Princess?!' Sky exclaims

'Well…she ain't really a princess. I just call her that because she looks and acts like one.' The man chuckled.

'So her names Dolly Fitzgerald?' I smile.

The man's eyes narrow slightly looking untrustingly towards me. 'Why do you want to know?'

'I'm going to surprise her with a visit. I think she will be pleased to see me.'

'Miss Dolly doesn't get many visitors? Who are you exactly?'

Ah…how do I get my way out of this… 'I'm Will Benedict. This is my family.' I say trying to change the subject.

'Benedicts? From Colorado?' The man asked

'You know us?' I ask, looking at my family who looked just as confused as me.

'Well you're quite famous on the savant net, right?' The man said

I exhale with relief. 'You're a savant?' Asked my father

'Yup. This visit to Miss Dolly's house…that wouldn't be savant related would it?' He asked curious

'I guess you could call it that.' I smile

'Soulfinders.' The man nods knowingly 'Hey! Maria! Come and meet Miss Dolly's soulfinder!' He shouted towards the kitchen. 'That's Maria, my soulfinder. I'm Joe.' The man explained.

A jolly looking women who looked about 50 came out of the kitchen, taking off her apron.

'What's this about Miss Dolly's soulfinder?' She spoke English although her Dutch accent was clear.

'This boy here is little Dolly's soulfinder' the man says pointing to me.

'Well…That is a nice surprise.' She smiled warmly

'Do you know Dolly?' My mother asked the couple who owned the café.

'Yes…Miss Dolly normally stops of in our little café to say hello.'

'Lovely girl.' Added Maria.

'Can't say I like her father though. He's an odd character.'

'How can I find her?' I ask the couple

'Follow the road up the hill, past the church and you'll soon see it.' Said Joe

I look at my family for permission to leave.

'Do you want someone to come with you, son?' My dad asks.

'That would seriously ruin all my coolness.' I chuckle

'What coolness?' Scorns Xav. I flipped him off which earned me a stern look from my mother.

'Can I go then?' I ask eagerly.

'What are you waiting for? Go get her.' The man smiled and ushered me out the shop.

I followed Joe's instructions and soon came to the mansion and boy was it a big one. It kind of resembled the White House a little. On the driveway there was a large water fountain with many posh cars parked in the driveway. In the distance fields surrounding the manor house, I could see a field of red tulips and a windmill. At least I know I've got the right address.

The manor house was surrounded by these tall metal gates which looked as though you needed to press a button to get through, although the gates were already open.

I walked up to the grand front door and rang the doorbell. I could hear the noise of the bell ringing throughout the house and footsteps coming down the stairs. My heart was beating 5 times faster with nerves and excitement. The door opened to reveal a beautiful elegant looking girl who looked kind of old fashioned. She had gingery/ blonde hair which was hung in curls around her face. Everything about her looked neat and clean. She wore a crisp white blouse tucked into a pleated pale blue skirt which came just above her knee. Even her white knee high socks we're perfectly level.

'Umm… hallo, ik ben Will. en jij?' I ask nervously.

'You don't sound as though you are from Holland.' She smiled politely. 'I'm Dolly Fitzgerald. Can I help you with something?' Her voice was clear and pure and she spoke with an incredibly posh accent. Thinking about it, her name really suited her since she looked just like a dolly; she reminded me of one of those pretty china dolls you can get in toy shops.

'Thank God you speak English.' I laugh and she looks at me curiously.

_'I'm your soulfinder.'_ I say telepathically. Her face lights up and her red, rosy lips form a little 'o' as she gasps.

'_How did you…' _She asks looking bewildered. Her words felt as though someone just shot an electric current through me but it was a good feeling…a great feeling.

'Dolly? Who is at the door?' A male voice calls out from inside the house. Dolly looks panicked for a second.

'No one.' She replies hurriedly.

'Can you see that windmill in the field over there?' She asks me in a hushed whisper 'Wait there. I will come and find you in a minute.' She tells me

'Well it obviously is someone.' The annoyed male voice called back.

'It's just someone who's lost. They needed directions, father.' She called back before shutting the door on me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank-you very much for you reviews so far! :D i love reading them :) please tell me what you think of the chapter :D**

**Random fact : The Dutch people are the tallest in Europe and second tallest in the world!**

* * *

**Dolly's POV**

The boy standing in front of me was my soulfinder. He looked as though he had just rolled out of bed but he pulled it off well. He was handsome too. Goodness me he was handsome! He was tall and tanned with dark hair. He had nice, kind, eyes: almost honey coloured. I wasn't quite sure how I felt, apart from feeling a little light headed from the surprise. It was kind of a mixture of excitement, love and surprise.

I gently knocked on the door of my father's office.

'Enter.' He called from inside.

'Where was the stranger heading?' My father asked me once I entered the room. The large round table was filled with men in suits and, much to my dislike, Mr Edwards.

'I'm not sure father. He was completely lost. I directed him down to the café.' I lie. I've never been very good at telling fibs since I always panic and crumble under the pressure. However, fortunately for me, my father seemed to believe me.

'Okay.'

'Father, may I have permission to go to out of the house for a little while?' I ask sweetly.

'Yes. As long as you arrive at the Ballet academy in time.' My father said, turning back to his work.

It takes about a 5 minute walk to walk across the tulip field to the windmill and I considered running because I was so keen to see my soulfinder again although I settled on a fast walk since my father says that running is un-lady like.

I tentatively peak round the door way since I've never been to a public school so the only time I get to talk to people my own age is at the ballet academy and even then, the only people in my class are girls. I have not a clue how to talk to boys.

'Don't be shy. I don't bite.' He grinned from inside. I liked his smile, it was warm and friendly. I liked the way he looked at me as well: as though I was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. That was much nicer than Mr Edwards intruding eyes.

'It's lovely to meet you.' I say shyly.

'Same here.' He smiled 'Did you paint this?' He asked, gesturing towards my half-finished painted of the tulip field.

'Yes.'

'It's brilliant. Who would have guessed my soulfinder would be so talented?' He laughed.

I blushed by the compliment and took a seat on the bench inside the windmill, smoothing down the hem of my dress. A little mouse crawled over my shoe so I picked it up and put it on the crate where I left a little plate with cheese on it.

'Is he a friend of yours?' Will asked pointing to the mouse and taking a seat on the bench next to me.

'Yes, and it's a girl actually. She's called Doris.' I giggle.

'You're all kinds of cute? You know that?' He chuckled, making me blush even more.

'I'm not cute.' I say defensively

'Cute's good. I like cute.'

'I don't understand. How did you know I was going to be here?' I ask him

'My Brothers soulfinder, Crystal, is a soulseeker.' He explain.

'How many brothers do you have?'

'Six, and 5 of them have soulfinders.' He laughed at my expression since I couldn't hide my surprise.

'You are so lucky! I don't have any brothers or sisters!' I exclaim, my confidence growing.

'See, you aren't as shy as I thought you were.' He grinned.

'Sorry…It's just that…well…I've never actually spoken to a boy my age before.' I blush.

'Really?! What school did you go to? A nunnery?'

'I have a private tutor. He's not very nice. He always shouts at me when I forget things.' I smile slightly.

'That sucks. I guess you're going to be quite overwhelmed when I take you to meet my family then.'

'I would love to meet your family. Will you tell me about them?'

'Okay…well this might take some time. My oldest brother is Trace and his soulfinder is Diamond. Then there's Victor. He comes across as quite scary but he really isn't.' Will chuckled 'Victor's soulfinder is Rogue and they have a little baby called Samuel. Next in line is Uriel. He hasn't found his soulfinder yet although she's next on the list. Then there's me. Xav's next, he's the joker of the family and a right pain in the ass. His soulfinder is Crystal, the soulseeker. Then there's Yves, he's the genius of the family and his soulfinder is Phoenix. Last and probably least, there's Zed and his soulfinder Sky.' Said Will, exhaling as though it caused him lots of energy to go through them all.

'So if Victor's the scary one, Yves is the clever one and Xav is the funny one…which one are you?' I ask curiously.

'Good question…probably the crazy one.' He laughs. 'Anyway, enough about me, I want to hear about you?'

'What would you like to know?'

'Let's start with an easy one…what's your savant gift?'

'I can see the present.'

'Can't everyone?' He asks, confused

'I know that right now, My father is taking a sip of his coffee and talking to one of his colleagues about his new car.' I smile.

'So you can see what's happening anywhere?' He asks amazed

'Yes. As long as I meet the person first so I know what I'm looking for.'

'So…your friend Joe who works in the café? What's he doing?'

'Getting a tea towel from the kitchen. Someone with blonde curly hair spilt her drink.'

'That is awesome! The girl who spilt her drink is Sky, Zeds soulfinder.'

'What about you? What's your gift?'

'I sense danger.' He said

'That's remarkably handy. How do you know when something is dangerous?' I smile at him

'I dunno…I guess I just get this feeling. My dad has the same gift. Anyway, next question…what's your favourite film?'

'I've never really watched any films before. I think I may have seen 'Mary Poppins' once when I was young.' I say. Will's eyes widen as though I'd told him that I have an extra eye on the back of my head or something.

'You don't watch films?! What about TV?!' He exclaims

'I'm not allowed to watch it. My father says they're bad for you.'

'How on earth do you live?!'

'We have a radio so sometimes I like listening to music.'

'Let me guess…classical?' Will laughed

'That's very stereotypical of you William Benedict.'

'But is it true?'

I sigh 'Yes it's true.'

Will's face was the definition of smug.

'What about you? What are your interests and hobbies?' I ask politely.

'So…in other words…what do I do for fun?'

'Yes, what do you do for fun?'

'Well let me see…I like drinking down the pub, watching T.V, watching sport but most of all I love playing 'call of duty-black ops on the x-box.' It sounded as though he was speaking a different language. What on earth is black ops?

'Oh God. Please tell me you know what an x-box is?' Will says, reading my mind.

'But then I would be lying?'

'Seriously? Have you been living in a cave?' He laughed.

'My house…it's kind of like a prison…I don't get to do much.'

'So what do you actually do for fun?'

'Well…I like painting. I do ballet and piano as hobbies although I don't like either of them.'

'So why do you do them if you don't like them?'

'My father makes me.'

'No offence but you dad sounds kind of…old fashioned.' He says carefully.

'Yes. Yes he is.' I agree with him.

'You're really beautiful, you know that?' He says suddenly, stroking his hand across my cheekbone

'Um… thank-you. You're kind of…nice looking too.' I say shyly.

'Nice looking? Is that all I get? You think I'm smoking hot. Don't deny it.' He threw his head back with laughter.

'What's your favourite book?' I ask, purposely avoiding the question.

'I don't read much. I like comics. What about you?'

'Dolly?!' My nurse called from outside the windmill, stopping me from answering.

'Shhh.' I whisper to Will. Not quite sure what to do. There weren't any hiding places in the windmill.

'Dolly. There you are…and who is this?' Nurse said looking between the two of us. Miss Herwigg wasn't a savant so I didn't know how I was going to explain this to her.

'Please Nurse, you must not tell my father. Please keep this a secret.' I say in a panic.

'Who is he, Dolly?' She asked confused

'This is William Benedict. He is um… a friend of mine.' Will gave me a flirty smile.

'More than a friend?' Nurse asked, frowning slightly.

I hesitate. 'Yes. Please Nurse, you cannot tell father about this.' I beg

'He's going to find out, Dolly.'

'I'll tell him but not just yet.' I say with pleading eyes. Nurse hesitates and then falters.

'Okay. Just please be careful. I don't want you getting in trouble.' She sighed. I kissed her on the cheek to say thank-you.

'What was it you came to ask me?'

'You must be leaving for you Ballet now. Your father will not be too please if you are late again.'

I scrunch up my nose to show my dislike. 'Must I?'

'Yes you must! I've packed your bag for you so you must leave now.' Nurse said handing me my ballet bag.

'Thank-you, Nurse.' I smile and then gesture for Will to follow me out.

'So, am I going to see you twirl around in a tutu?' He asked, grinning cheekily.

'Yes. But you're going to have to hide. Mademoiselle doesn't like visitors.'

'Mademoiselle?'

'My Ballet teacher. We're going to be practicing for our performance in the theatre.'

'Oh I can't wait to see this.' Will's grin on his face widens even further.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed :) I love reading them :D here's the next chapter:**

* * *

**Will's POV**

It's weird because before you meet your soulfinder; you question everything about them. Then, once you know who she is, you can't picture her to be any other way. It was quite a shock at first: I'm a lazy, common boy who doesn't iron his clothes and she…she was this elegant beautiful girl who really did look like a princess. Everything about her was simply perfect, even her nails were trimmed to exactly the same length. The weirdest thing of all was that she seemed to like me. I guess that's soulfinders for you….

The ballet academy was this grand looking building about a 15 minute walk from her house. When we arrived, Dolly quickly ushered me round the back of the building, through the fire exit. Inside there was a large stage and rows and rows of seats like a theatre. It was empty although I could quietly hear voices from backstage. Dolly told me to stay hiding behind one of the chairs so no one would be able to see me. Then she ran off backstage to where all the other girls were.

10 minutes later, the stage was beginning to fill up with ballerinas. I could see Dolly and the other girls through the crack between the chairs. She was wearing a white tutu with white tights and her hair was tied up with a white bow in her hair. The music started and the girls began dancing. All of them we're good although I could take my eyes of Dolly. She was amazing and reminded me of an angel. Mademoiselle obviously didn't think she was very good since she kept stopping the music to shout at her.

'DOLLY! How many times! It is Couru en pointe! Not Chassé!' The small French women shouted at Dolly.

'Sorry Mademoiselle, I wasn't concentrating.' Dolly smiled angelically.

'You were daydreaming again!' Mademoiselle shouted back.

'_Yeah, Dolly daydream_.' I said to he telepathically. Dolly giggled.

'What is so funny Dolly!' Shouted Mademoiselle.

'Nothing, Mademoiselle.' Dolly said quickly. Mademoiselle sighed dramatically and then started the music up again.

After a couple house of practicing, Mademoiselle started sending the girls backstage to get changed. After everyone left the theatre, Dolly ran over to where I was hiding behind the chairs.

'Hey Dolly daydream' I say getting up to sit on the seat next to her.

'Sorry, I bet you were very bored.'

'No, I really enjoyed myself. You look good in a tutu.' I grin at her which makes her blush slightly.

'Um...thank-you.'

'Anyway, you never told me what your favourite book was.'

'I don't want to. You're going to laugh at me.'

'Come on...I promise I won't.' I reassure her, putting my arm on her arm.

'Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.' I stifled a laugh.

'Hey you promised!'

'Sorry…but that is the boring is book ever.' I chuckle.

Dolly laughed 'so you've read it then?'

'I had to study it for my English exam back in school. I even had to memorise certain bits of it.'

'You can quote Shakespeare?' She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

I stood up on the chair and stuck a dramatic pose. 'Romeo Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?' I declared to the empty theatre.

She laughed at me 'That doesn't count. Everyone knows that line.'

'It still counts.'

'I'm not convinced.'

I bend down and put my hand under her chin. 'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'

She smiled a beautiful smile with one dimple forming on her perfectly smooth cheek. She looked like she was about to say something but we were interrupted by Mademoiselle from backstage.

'DOLLY! DOLLY FITZGERLAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!'

'Shhh! She's coming! Dolly whispered and pushed me down on the floor behind the chairs. I had my arm around her waist so she fell down on top of me. She grinned and put her finger to my lips. I put my hand behind her neck and brought her lips down on mine. Her lips we're soft and velvety and tasted sweet. It was a proper kiss as well; I couldn't help myself but to move my hand down the small of her back…and lower. She pulled back after a while, breathing heavily.

'Oh goodness! I just kissed you.' She exclaimed in a whisper. Her eyes were sparkling like stars.

'Yup. Did you like it? Cos I sure did.' I grin.

'I've only known you for a few hours!' She hissed.

'I don't care.' I said and kissed her again.

'DOLLY FITZGERALD!' Mademoiselles voice was louder now and I could hear her footsteps across the stage. Dolly sat up to make her presence known.

'Sorry Mademoiselle, I was just...um finding my earing.' She replies, I hold my hand over my mouth to try and stop my laughter.

'What on earth we're you doing over there?!' Mademoiselle explains. Dolly shrugs.

'Never mind. Come on now! Everyone else is ready!' Mademoiselle huffed and tapped her foot impatiently.

_'Will I see you tomorrow?' _She asked me telepathically.

_'I'll meet you at the café at 11?'_

_'That would be lovely.'_

_'Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.' _I say, still quoting Romeo and Juliet.

_'Okay, now you're just showing off.'_

Everyone looked up with curiosity when I walk through the door back to our house, into the kitchen.

'How'd it go?' Asked my dad as soon as I came in.

'What's she like?' Uriel said, smiling at me.

'Is she like a princess?' Sky asked.

'She's….she's…just….' I struggle to put it in words. Instead I smile and take a seat at the table.

'What does she look like?'

'I invited her round tomorrow so I guess you'll find out.'

My mother squealed with excitement 'Ohh I can't wait.' She exclaimed

I chortle 'neither can I.'


	6. Chapter 6

******Here is the next chapter :) Please review :D thanks so much for all the reviews so far, i've tried to reply to all of them to say thank-you but if i accidentally missed you out or couldn't reply to you, thanks anyway :D**

**I found out another random fact about Amsterdam: ****_The population of Amsterdam is around 760,000 and there are nearly a million bikes. That means there are more bikes than people!_**

**Dolly's POV**

I could barely sleep that night. It was quite a lot to process. My Nurse must have understood that there was something very special between Will and me as she picked out my favourite white dress and tied bows in my hair. I told my father that I was going out today with some of my friends from the ballet academy and luckily, he was too caught up in his work to care too much. I was just about to leave the house when someone grabbed my arm to get my attention.

'I just want to say, you look absolutely stunning.' Mr Edwards said although he was looking at my chest rather than my face.

'Thank-you, Sir.' I say and quickly leave the door.

Will was already sitting in the café, talking to Joe and Maria. His face lit up when I came in.

'Dolly! You look beautiful.' He smiled and kissed me briefly on the lips.

'You even ironed you shirt.' I laugh

'Well it is a special occasion.'

'Miss Dolly! It's so nice to see you princess!' Said Joe giving me a warm smile

'You too, sir.' I grin

'How many times Dolly, call me Joe. Anyway, you two best be getting off, we don't want to keep you from you day.' Joe smiled and winked at me.

'It was good seeing you, Joe and Maria.' Said Will.

Will was staying in the lake house which was this beautiful wooded house, surrounded by fresh green grass and a beautiful blue lake.

'Getting nervous yet?' Will asked as he pulled up into the driveway

I pulled a face. 'A little, but I'm more excited. It will be nice to spend time with your family.'

'They all can't wait to meet you.'

'Hello?' Will called out as we walked through the front door. Numerous voices called back.

'Everybody, I'd like you to meet my soulfinder, Dolly.' Will beamed and introduced me to the family.

'It's a pleasure to be aquatinted with you, Princess.' Said one of the boys, putting on a fake English accent and bowing down towards me. A girl with curly hair elbowed him in the ribs.

'Oh, I'm not a princess.' I giggle

'Xav knows that. He's just trying to be funny.' Will laughed

'It's lovely to meet you all.' I smile to everyone

'It's lovely to meet you too.' A small woman who was presumably Will's mum said giving me a hug.

'We thought it would be nice to bring some food out by the lake and have a mini-picnic.' She smiled.

'That sounds like a wonderful idea.' I smile

We sat out on the grassy banks on numerous blankets in the sun although Victor, Rogue and their baby sat in the shade. I was actually starting to remember all their names after a while since they we're all quite easy as most of them were very unique. The all we're incredibly interested in me and I got questions fired at me in all directions.

'So what's it like living in a mansion?' Asked Phee

I thought about this for a second before replying 'Lonely. I don't have any brothers or sisters at home.'

'Lucky you!' Exclaimed Zed who was shoving his brother Yves.

'So what about you parents, what do they do?' Asked Saul

'I live with my father, I don't remember my mother. I'm not sure what my father does. He doesn't discuss it with me because he says that I wouldn't be able to understand since I'm a girl.' I laugh.

'That's so sexist!' Exclaimed Phee and Sky together

'That's my father.' I laugh

'So do you go to college? Or Work?' Asked Trace

'I have a private tutor who teaches me in the mornings but I hate it.' I pull a face

'What do you want to be when you're older?'

'As in a job?' I asked confused.

'Yeah.'

'Well my father doesn't want me working. He says I should stay at home and look after the house.'

'Do you want to stay at home?' Asked Will frowning slightly.

'No. I've always wanted to be a teacher.' I laugh. 'I used to pretend I was a teacher when I was younger, teaching all my dolls.'

'That's a good choice. Will wants to work with Victor in the FBI.' Said Saul fondly

'What's FBI?'

'It's kind of like the police but cooler. Catching bad guys and fighting crime.' Will grinned and gestured punching someone.

'That sounds fantastic!'

'Well I'm glad you think so.' Will beamed at me.

'We get enough practice though. We've been fighting bad guys since we we're little.' Laughed Victor.

'We've went to Venice this year and we had to fly a helicopter into this evil witches' lair to save our soulfinders!' Xav said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

'I got shot.' Said Will proudly, showing me the scar on his shoulder where the bullet hit.

'Oh goodness! Life at the Benedict's sounds like non-stop action!' I exclaim stroking my hand over the scar on Will's shoulder.

'Yeah it was kind of fun. Apart from getting arrested.' Laughed Yves

'You got arrested!' I cry out in surprise

'Best not mention that to your dad.' Will laughed.

'Anyone up for a game of soccer before lunch?' Asked Zed who was telepathically tossing the ball up and down.

'You mean football.' Sky corrected hi,

Everyone agreed to play apart from Karla who was preparing the lunch.

'Come on Doll?' You want to play?'

'I'll watch if that's okay.'

'Come on Dolly, It's going to be fun!' Will pestered.

'I don't want to get all dirty. Why don't I referee instead?'

Will gave in. 'All right then princess. You can stop all my brothers from cheating.' He grinned

'You're the only cheater here, Will.' Uriel laughed

It was quite an interesting match as the soulfinders seemed to spilt up so they were on opposite teams to their soulfinders which was hilarious to watch seeing as they were all very competitive. Uriel was right about Will being a big cheater; he kept using telekinesis to put the ball in the goal. I had to send him off the pitch in the end with a red card. I don't think he minded too much though because he came off and gave me a big sloppy kiss.

'Eww, you're all sweaty.' I complain but Will takes no notice and keeps kissing me.

'I don't care.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter :) hope you like it, please leave a review :D**

* * *

**Will's POV**

'Lunch is served!' Shouted Karla to the rest of the soccer players. They all came over all sweating and out of breath.

We ate cakes and sandwiches for lunch and it really was delicious. Dolly had been deprived of fizzy soda so it was funny to watch her expression after her first mouthful of coke. After lunch Xav and Crystal started mucking around, flicking left over crumbs and bits of icing at each other. Gradually the pieces got bigger and bigger. Crystal accidently threw a big of cake which hit Zed so Zed threw some of his sandwich back at her. It wasn't long before it turned into a full blown food fight. Mum and dad gave up trying to tell us to stop but in the end, dad joined in and mum took shelter down with Rogue and the baby but the rest of us were in the firing line. We we're all filthy and covered in food. Dolly looked extremely shocked at the flying food as I doubt she had never seen such bad manners in her life.

Xav threw an iced bun at me although he missed and it hit Dolly. Dolly looked at the stain on her dress and looked as though she was about to cry.

'Sorry Princess, that was meant for Will.' Xav apologised looking kind of guilty.

Dolly suddenly smiled a mischievous smile and threw the iced-bun back at him, hitting him square in the chest. Everyone opened their mouths in surprise and I grinned.

'Nice shot Doll!' I congratulate her. Xav grinned and threw a handful of crisps back in mine and Dolly's direction and the food fight started back up again.

Afterwards, we were all covered in food stains but no one cared at all.

'Since you're all dirty anyway, did you want to play the soccer rematch?' I ask Dolly. She smiles and an adorable dimple forms on her cheek.

'I would like that. I don't know how to play though. I have a feeling I won't be very good.'

Zed laughed, looking into the future and sharing his vision with the rest of us apart from Dolly. 'Yeah, you got that right. Who wants to be on Dolly's team?'

To my surprise, Uriel said 'I'll be on your team, Dolly.' She beamed at him in return.

'At least someone appreciates my football talents.' Dolly laughed

'Go on then, Doll-face. Sign me up for team Dolly.' Xav said and joined her team.

In the end, the teams were Me, Vic, Zed, Phee, Diamond, Crystal and dad against Dolly, Uriel, Xav, Sky, Rogue, Trace and Yves. Mum sat and looked after baby Samuel. Zed was right about Dolly's soccer skills. It became clear on the pitch that she didn't even know how to kick a ball, let alone score. It was surprisingly a close game since Rogue and Xav we're the best players although Dolly spent a lot of her time running from the ball rather than towards it. It was clear she was having fun though; her cheeks were a rosy pink colour and her eyes we're shinning as though she's never experienced fun before.

Occasionally we all gave Dolly a chance to score although she wasn't very good. She was slowly kicking the ball up the pitch but I ran over to her a picked her up by the waist and kicked the ball to Zed who went on to score, winning the game.

'William Benedict! You big fat cheater!' She squealed.

'We we're all getting old watching you try and score!' I tease

'You are such a bad loser!' She giggled

'And you're a bad soccer player.'

**Dolly's POV**

It was the best day I'd ever had. I've never really known what fun was until I met Will. My idea of fun was painting or reading a new book but today I felt exhilarated and surged with energy and it felt amazing. I didn't want to leave although I knew I had to get home at some point or my father would worry. I promised that I would come round in the afternoon after my private tutor tomorrow and I couldn't wait.

I still had a massive grin plastered over my face as I walked into my house. My father answered the door although he looked very angry.

'Where on earth have you been?! Look at you! You're filthy!' He yelled right in my face. His hand squashed the top of my arm like an iron vice as he yanked me into the living room.

'Sorry father we just lost track of time.' I say

'How dare you walk around looking like a street beggar! You're clothes are filthy and you hair is a mess. You bring shame on me!' He shouted at me. Fury was written all over his face and I winced at the tone of his voice.

'Father, no one really cared about what I looked like.'

He slapped me across the face. Hard. The impact causing me to fall to the ground with tears welling in my eyes.

'I will not have my reputation ruined by YOU!' he yelled before stepping over me and leaving the room.

After getting my breath back, I walk up to my room and sit on my bed and cry. Why did he have to ruin such a perfect day? Nurse came up a while later with an icepack. She couldn't tell anyone about my father hitting me because my father told her that he was doing a good thing. That was my father's savant gift. He could persuade people to have a certain opinion on something. Not as strong as a compulsion like Victors, but it still intervened with free will. Later this evening my father will undoubtedly come upstairs to use his gift on me. He does it every time.

Just like I thought, before I was about to get into bed my father came and sat beside me.

'Dolly. You know that I only punish you because I care about you? Don't you?' He said, his words circling round my brain. I try and resist his power but I can't.

'Yes father. I was badly behaved and you showed me the right path.' I say.

He smiled. 'Good girl. Sleep well.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter everybody :) you know the drill, I hope you like it and please leave me a review. Thanks to everyone who has already left me a review! :D**

* * *

**Dolly's POV**

Lessons are very dull. I had Latin, Mathematics and Music theory. Mr Racknol, my private tutor, was in a bad mood for some reason. I don't like him at all. He is cheating on his wife. I was playing around with my savant gift a while ago, just checking what certain people we're doing and he was kissing a woman who wasn't his wife.

But this couldn't ruin my good mood because I was going to see Will today. I told my father that I would be going shopping with some friends but instead, drove to Will's house. He ran out of the house when he saw my car pull up in the driveway and embraced me. He was so strong that he lifted me off the ground so I wrapped my legs around his waist.

'I missed you Princess!' He exclaims and kissed me before taking me inside.

'Good morning Miss Dolly.' Said Xav bowing in my direction

I laugh and curtsy in return. 'Good morning Xavier.'

'Ouch, that's a nasty bruise on your face? Get into a fight or something?' Asked Xav jokingly, sitting me down in a chair to examine the bruise thoroughly.

'I…just…fell.' I lie, biting my lip and hope they don't question it any further.

'How did you fall?' Asked Victor, looking at me with his cool grey eyes.

'I…tripped.' I say, mentally kicking myself for lying so badly.

The benedict's narrowed their eyes towards me to show that they didn't believe me. I couldn't keep eye contact so I looked to the floor. I knew they were talking telepathically, excluding me.

'Dolly…did someone hurt you?' Will asked looking concerned.

'It was my fault in the first place. I was being reckless.' I smile reassuringly although he doesn't believe me.

'Who hurt you Dolly?' Saul asked. He had slight lines on his forehead from frowning slightly.

'My father. But it's okay because I understand now.' I say cheerfully

'He hit you?!' Will exclaimed, the anger was clear on his face.

'It was a punishment.' I explain. I don't understand why everyone seemed so shocked and angry. My father was doing what was best for me.

'Punishment for what?' Asked Victor

'Getting dirty yesterday.' I say quietly. The tingling feeling from Xav's healing touch pinched a little. 'Christ Dolly! I didn't realise you dad would hit you because of it! I'm so sorry.' Xav said looking guilt stricken.

'It wasn't your fault. My father is a little obsessive with cleanliness and appearance.' I laughed but no one joined in.

'Dolly. If your father is hurting you, you can't go back. It's too dangerous.' Will said in a low voice. He was angry and scared.

'No, don't you understand. It was my fault. My father only did what he did because he wants what's best for me.'

'Is he always like this?' Asked Karla

'No. Only if I'm badly behaved. I swore in front of him once when I was younger and he literally washed my mouth out with soap. It tasted disgusting.' I laugh.

'Dolly, I can't let you go back there. Please. You can come and stay with me. You're 20 so he can't force you to live with him.'

'My father would have every man scouring the land to find me. Anyway, he won't hurt me again unless I give him reason too.' I smile happily and stroke Wills hand comfortingly.

'Dolly, this is abuse? You know that right? What you father did to you…it's against the law.' Yves said frowning.

I shrug. 'It's discipline. Anyway, what are we going to do today?' I ask chirpily.

Will frowns 'this talk isn't over, you know…but we're just going to hang out around the lake.'

'Sounds like fun.' I grin although it kind of hurts because of the bruise on my cheek.

It was fun as well. No one spoke about the bruise on my face of or my father since they didn't want to ruin my mood. Although I could see them talking in hushed whispers, out of my hearing range. Sky and Phee taught me how to make a daisy chain so we made daisy crowns and I made a daisy necklace for Will. Will mostly spent the day talking to me and fighting with his brothers. They looked quite wild and savage really: the Benedict boys shirtless and shoving each other to the ground. You could tell that they were enjoying it though as each of them had a huge grin plastered over their face. Zed seemed to be getting picked on the most seeing as he is the youngest.

Suddenly there was a big splash and Zed's soaking head popped up from out of the water.

'Jack-ass!' He laughed from the water. Sky was in hysterics.

'Someone give me a hand out?' Zed asked from the lake.

'So you can pull one of us in the water with you?' Asked Xav

'Would I ever?' Asked Zed too innocently although Xav didn't have a chance to reply because Yves shoved him in the water with him. All at once, all the Benedict boys were pushing each other in and some were jumping in willingly.

'Boys…' Karla sighed.

As the day drew nearer to the end, I started to lose my happiness for I knew that I would have to return to the lonely house in which I live.

'You're not going back you you're dad, Dolly. Not after he hit you.' Will says reading my thoughts.

I smile and lean back against his chest. 'I have to, Will. I live there.'

'What if he hurts you again?' He murmured

'He won't. Anyway, I don't have lessons or ballet tomorrow so I can spend the whole day with you.'

'I'll look forward to it. If he does hurt you again, I don't care what your father says, I'm taking you home with me.' He kissed the top of my head.

'Okay. I really must go home now though.'

'You want me to come with you?'

'No… it would be better if I go alone.'

'Okay then, Princess. Be safe.' Will said, kissing me one more time before I got into my car and drove home.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope everyone is well and good :) the weather is lovely over where I live. Anyway, here's the next chapter: Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Dolly's POV**

I could not wait to see Will again. I got told off in lessons for constantly looking at the clock. It is peculiar how time moves so slowly when you want it to move quickly. Everyone was already sitting outside on the grassy banks and looked up when they saw my car pull up.

'Good afternoon, everyone!' I great everyone with a cheerful grin.

'Afternoon, Dolly.' Everyone smiled back at me. Will ran over to embrace me in a deep kiss although I could tell that he was also checking that I wasn't hurt.

'I'm fine, I promise.' I smile reassuringly.

'How y'doin' Doll-face?' Xav asked as I took a seat with everyone.

'Mighty fine, Xavier.' I mimic his American accent.

'I don't sound like that?' He frowned, trying to hide his smile.

'Sure you do, darlin' Crystal laughed, also copying Xav's accent.

'Well I'd rather talk like a hick than all prim and posh like princess here?' Asked Xav, putting on a fake posh English accent.

'That's not how I sound.' I giggle.

'You do a bit, Doll.' Will laughed and sat behind me so I could lean against his chest.

'So what's the plan for today?' I ask

'There's a fairground in town so we're going to head on down this evening.' Said Saul

'You're welcome to come along sweetheart.' Asked Karla

'Well, I would love to come although I'm not allowed out in the evenings and my father say's fairgrounds are dangerous.' I screw up my nose in disappointment.

'Why don't you sleep over at our house? Tell your father you're having a sleepover. Then he'll never know you've been to a fairground?' Suggest Uriel.

'Yeah! Great idea.' Will said, looking at me hopefully.

'Well I guess I could ask. He would want to speak to my "friend" though. Check if they're suitable.'

'I could be you're friend?' Crystal smiled.

'You are my friend.'

'No, but I could pretend I'm all posh and all that so he thinks you're staying over at my house, which technically, you are.'

I grin 'you would really do that for me?' I ask

'Of course I would.' She smiled.

Xav was defiantly not too happy about Crystal going to my dad's house to ask for permission. He was going to wait round the corner just in case although I assured him that nothing bad would happen.

'So what do I say?' Crystal asked in the car journey to my dad's house. She was smoothing down her summer dress and twirling her engagement ring around her finger to show she was nervous.

'Pretend that you go to my ballet academy because I don't have any friends outside that.'

'Crystal in a tutu! Now that I'd like to see.' Xav winked at her.

'Okay, I can do that.' Crystal said confidently before me and Crystal got out the car. Xav looked anxious although he let us go in.

'Father? May I speak to you for a moment?' I knocked on my father's study room once we entered the house.

'Enter.' He said bluntly and I smiled at Crystal encouragingly before opening the door.

'Father, this is my friend, Crystal, from ballet.' I announced. He barely glanced up from his work.

'Father, may I have you permission to sleep over at Crystal's house tonight?' I asked hopefully.

That got his attention and he narrowed his eyes towards me. 'What is this in aid for?'

'Crystals getting married soon and we thought it would be a nice idea to look at some dresses and wedding plans.' I cross my fingers behind my back.

'Who are you getting married to Crystal?' Asked my father.

'My fiancé, Xavier.' Crystal said, putting on a posh accent.

'…and he's profession is?'

' He's a doctor.'

'Interesting.' My father mused 'So where do you live Crystal?'

'In the large house down by the lake.'

My father nodded approvingly. 'Okay, Dolly, you have my permission. I think it would be nice for you to talk about weddings. Who knows, it could be you soon.' He smiled

'Thank-you ever so much father.' I nod politely and take Crystal up to my bedroom.

'Well…that was easier than what I thought.'

'I don't think I breathed at all during that!' She exclaimed quietly as we walked away.

'He can be quite intimidating.' I smile

Crystals mouth dropped open when she saw my room. 'Oh my God! This is your bedroom? This is the same size as mine and Xav's flat?!' She laughed and looked around my room.

I get out my suitcase from under my bed and start gathering the clothes and essentials that I would need for the night. After I was all packed, I practically had to drag Crystal out of my bedroom since she was becoming too attached to it. I quickly said good-bye to my father and we walked over to where Xav was waiting anxiously by the car.

He grinned when he saw that we were all safe.

'Jesus Doll? You staying for a week or something?' He laughed at the size of my suitcase.

'I wasn't sure what to pack. This is the first time I've spent the night away from home.'

'Seriously?!' Crystal exclaimed 'Didn't you ever have sleepovers with your real ballet friends?'

'No, I'm not really friends with them. They think I'm strange.' I laugh

'Hate to break it to you Doll-face, but you are strange.' Xav said

'But so is everyone in the family. You'll fit right in.' Crystal chuckled.

A lot of the benedict boys and their soulfinders were sitting in the kitchen when we arrived. Will was sitting on the kitchen counter squirting something out of a tube into his mouth. His face lit up when he saw me.

'You're coming?!' He exclaimed with his mouth full.

'Dolly's father is one scary man. He was questioning me about Xav's occupation.' Crystal slumped down in one of the kitchen chairs.

'So what's a fun fair like? I've never been?' I ask Will excitedly

'Fun?' He raised his eyebrows at me.

'More fun than football?'

'I think you'll like it.' He smiled 'You want some?' He asked offering the tube to me.

'What is it?' I ask cautiously.

'whipped cream. I call it squirty cream.' Will grinned.

'Is it nice?'

'Open your mouth and find out.' I obeyed him and he squirted the cream into my mouth and laughed at my expression.

'You're right! This is delicious!'

'Told ya…' Will said, squirting more cream into his mouth.

'William Benedict! Are you eating whipped cream again!' Shouted Karla from the living room.

'Nope.' Will called back with his mouth full, putting the cream back in the fridge.

'liar…' I tease and poke his stomach although it was kind of like poking a brick wall because of his muscles.

'So when do we go?' I ask, dancing round the kitchen.

'You're not going dressed like that are you?' Trace asked, looking at my pale pink dress and white cardigan.

'Shouldn't I?' I say, confused.

'Don't you own jeans?' Asked Phee

'I'm not allowed to wear them.' I laugh

'Let me guess…your father says that you shouldn't wear them because you're a girl?' Will asked

'Exactly.' I roll my eyes.

'Well you can borrow some of our clothes?' Sky suggested

'Yes! Come on Dolly!' Crystal agreed

I didn't really have much choice to disagree because I was dragged out the room by Crystal, Phee and Sky.

I could here Will laugh from the kitchen 'See you, Dolly.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter :D don't forget to review! I hope you like reading it :)...enjoy!**

* * *

**Will's POV**

Dolly came bounding down the stairs wearing short denim shorts and a dark blue hoodie. She had a huge smile on her face and did a twirl when she reached the kitchen. Her shiny strawberry blonde hair was bouncing around her shoulders in ringlet curls. Dolly looked beautiful and elegant when she wore dresses but this new look brought out a new side of Dolly which I found…quite…sexy.

'Ta da!' She sung 'I look normal!'

'You look great.' I smile and brush my lips against hers.

'Can we go now pleeease?! I don't think I can wait any longer.' She spins around the kitchen in her borrowed converse shoes, full of energy.

'What are we waiting for? Let's go.' Said Victor. Mum and dad were staying and babysitting baby Samuel at the hotel so Vic and Rogue could have a break and I think they are definitely looking forward to it.

Dolly looked at the fairground like a child waking up on Christmas morning. The lights of the rides reflected in her eyes like tiny gems. Each stall was playing music louder than the last, as though it was a competition. Screams of enjoyment could be heard as people whirled around on rides.

'Okay. Make sure you don't go around on your own, especially the girls.' Said Trace but I don't think Dolly was paying attention because she was transfixed on the magical fairground.

'Come on then, Doll?' I hold my hand out to Dolly and we run over into the fairground.

We play hook-a-duck, laugh our way through the house of mirrors and scream through the ghost train. Well Dolly screamed, but I'm a big boy so plastic ghosts and witches with broomsticks didn't faze me. I brought Dolly a stick of candy floss since she didn't know what it was. It made her lips taste of candy and sugar when I kissed her. That was Dolly's favourite part as she said that it made her feel like she was eating clouds.

There was a DJ playing slightly dated music which blasted out from giant speakers. Around the speakers there was a large crowd of people dancing in groups to the music. Most of them were drunken teenage boys who couldn't stand up completely straight although my brothers and their soulfinders were dancing there in a small corner of the muddy field, away from the grabby hands of drunken boys.

'Doll-face! You come to grace us with you moves?' Xav grins as Dolly and I walk over to join them.

'Umm…I'll just watch.' She says. I wasn't taking that for an answer so I pick up her hands and force her to dance with me.

'I don't know how to dance.' She says, pulling away from me.

'Sure you do. Everyone can dance?' I laugh, not taking no for an answer.

'I can only do ballet. Not this kind of dancing.'

'Of course you can, just shake your hips.' I say, holding her hips with my hands and swaying them in time to the music.

She burst's out laughing. 'Okay, this is fun.' She smiles after a while.

'Told ya.' I grin. So we dance into the night, feeling the beat of the music and moving in time, pressing our bodies against each other.

'Will, can we sit down. I'm exhausted.' She says in my ear over the loud booming of the music, after a couple of songs

'I have an idea.' I say and lead her towards the Ferris wheel.

'Wow…this is really high! I We're on top of the world!' She exclaims as we get on the seat of the Ferris wheel.

'It's not really…haven't you ever been on a plane?' I frown.

'I've never left this town.'

I looked her in a mixture of sadness and astonishment. 'You know…one day, Dolly, I'm going to take you to see the world.' I tell her honestly, taking her hands in mine and staring into her eyes.

'The world's a big place. Where would we start?'

'How do you feel about South-Africa?' I smile at her.

'I would love that. Actually, I don't think I care where we go. As long as I'm with you.'

'I love you, Dolly.' I blurt out without really thinking. It feels natural to say that to her.

Her eyes we're sparkling like emeralds. 'I love you too, Will.'

'So…now that we're…y'know…a couple. Are you going to tell you dad?' I asked.

She sighed. 'Probably not.'

'Why?' I ask, hurt that she doesn't want to accept me into her family.

'Because…because…he won't like it.'

'You mean he won't like me.'

'It's not that he won't like you, it's just….' She trails off.

'He won't approve of me.' I say harshly, looking away. She stays silent. 'Go on. Admit it.' I say, my voice rising slightly with anger.

'Yes he won't approve of you!' She shouts back and then covers her mouth with her had as though she hadn't meant to say it.

'What about you…do you approve of me?' I ask coldly

'Don't speak to me like that.' She whispers as the ride comes to a halt.

'You didn't answer my question.'

'Will, I love you. What more could you want?!' She cries. I shrug my shoulders and look away.

Then Dolly runs off. I think she might have been crying.

'Dolly! Please wait! I'm sorry.' I start running after but a drunken boy around my age walks into me and mutters something in Dutch which probably wasn't too pleasant. I clutch my head because there's a ringing in my head which I only get when danger is near.

'_I can sense danger. Watch out. Stay together.'_ I sent to my family. I start looking around stalls and calling Dolly's name.

'_WILL!'_ Dolly's voice is loud in my mind and I knew that she was in trouble. I swore under my breath and followed where the danger was coming from.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! They never fail to cheer me up :D Here's the next chapter:**

* * *

**Will's POV**

I ran out to the outskirts of the fairground, into the deserted parking area.

'_Will! Please help me!' _Dolly called out again, getting more distressed. I had to find her soon.

There was a black car parked, cloaked by trees so it was easy to miss. That was where the danger was coming from. As I got closer, I could see a girl. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and a man. The man had one of his hands clamped over the girl's mouth to stop her from screaming. The other hand was roaming her body, moving under her clothes. I could hear the girl's cries, soft and delicate as she tried to block out what was happening.

I raced over there as fast as I could, grabbed the man by his shirt and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor, unconscious. I wanted to keep hitting him though. Scarily, I found myself wanting to kill this man. If it wasn't for Dolly's crying, I think I might have.

Shaking with anger, I pick her up, wrapping her legs around my waist so I can carry her away from the scene. She hides her face in the crook of my neck but I could feel her tears, wet and warm, pattering on my skin.

'I-I-I'm so sorry Will, I'm sorry I ran away. Please don't be angry.' She sobs.

'Shhh, I'm not angry at you, baby, I could never be angry at you. I'm furious at that man though.' I rub reassuring circles on her back.

'I'm sorry about the things I said. I was horrible. I do want you to meet my father and I don't care what he says. I love you.'

'I love you too, Dolly.'

She was quiet for a bit before whispering 'what was he going to do to me, Will?'

'I don't know, sweetheart.' I murmur although I knew very well what the man's intentions were.

'I was trying to help him.'

'Help him how?'

'He told me he needed help with his car. I said I would go and get Zed because he likes cars and he told me that he only needed my help.'

I trying and steady my breathing to calm myself down but I was furious. How could that man prey on a sweet naïve girl like Dolly? I was angry at her father too, for not education Dolly on the dangers of the real world. I've never been this angry before; I've always been too laid back to care much about anything but I would give my life for this girl in a blink and the fact that someone hurt her makes me angry.

I heard Dolly yawn against my shoulder. 'You're tired, princess.' I sigh against her.

'My bedtime was about three hours ago.'

'I'm taking you home then.'

'I don't want to leave, I like the fairground.' She complained.

'I don't care.' I say as I take her to the car.

'You know what would make me feel better, Will?' She asked, looking into my eyes with puppy dog eyes.

'What's that, princess?' I smile at her angelic expression.

'Candyfloss.' She smiled at me as I placed her in the front seat of the car.

'Definitely not. You've already had two. I don't think I can deal with you having a sugar rush right now.' I laugh fondly at her.

'Next time then.'

I was right about Dolly being tired, she fell asleep within 5 minutes of the journey home so I carried her into the house and tuck her up in my bed. I realised that I had forgotten to tell everyone where I was so I rung up Uriel, hoping that they hadn't been too worried.

'Hey, man?'

'Uriel, Dolly and I are home, Dolly's asleep.'

'Thank God, we've been looking for you for the past 10 minuets!' Uriel sounded more relieved than angry.

'Sorry. There was an…incident. I tell you when you get home.'

'Trace says should we be worried?'

'Nope. The danger has gone now. Oh, also, there's an unconscious man lying in the car park near the forest bit. Maybe you should check if his still breathing.'

'Umm…Will?'

'If he has woken up...Do me a favour and hit him again?' I ask before hanging up the call and smiling to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**My alarm woke me up really early so i thought i might as well spend my time updating :D here it is:**

* * *

**Dolly's POV**

I woke up to find Will's face just inches from mine. He was still fast asleep although he was making kissing movements with his lips. I burst out laughing which wakes him up with a start.

'Morning, Princess' He yawns sleepily.

'What were you dreaming about…or should I say who?'

'You.' He shuts his eyes and smiles. 'Why?'

'Oh nothing…just looked like a good dream.'

'Good morning, you two.' Said a voice from the other side of the room. Uriel was sitting up in the other bed looking a little blurry eyed and tired.

'Sorry, Uriel, didn't mean to wake you.'

'That's fine, princess, it's time for me to get up anyway.' He said before stretching and walking out of the room.

'I'm guessing princess is my name now?' I asked Will

'It seems like it doesn't it, princess?' He winked at me.

'You know what we talked about yesterday…about my father?'

'I don't want to argue again, I understand if you-'

'No, I want you to meet my father. Tonight. Come round for dinner?' I interrupt him.

Will grinned 'Okay then.'

So that's how the day went. I hung out with Will and his family until dinner time when I knew my father would be expecting him home. I was scared. My father is a tough man to please and something was telling me that he wouldn't think much of Will. That wouldn't stop anything though. Will is the best thing for me. I don't care if he does miss out certain letters when he talks, or eats whipped cream for the can, or is too lazy to iron or even wash his clothes. He is perfect to me.

Dinner time rolled round fast, too fast. I made sure that I looked presentable because I didn't want another bruise on my face. Will looked like he had actually made an effort too. He was nervous though, he tried to hold my hand as we walked up to my front door although I told him that I wanted to tell my father over dinner.

Mr Edwards opened the door and smiled creepily down at me.

'Ah, Dolly. I was wondering when I was going to see you.'

'Hello, Mr Edwards. It's nice to see you.' I lie through my teeth

'Well, I'm heading off home now, but I'm glad I saw you.' He rested his hand on my arm. I felt Will stiffen beside me and didn't relax until Mr Edwards had walked out.

'_Well, he's a creep.' _Will said telepathically.

'_My father's work college.'_

'Dolly? Who is this boy?' My father asked, his arms folded and his posture, empowering.

'This is William Benedict, father. He is a friend of mine. I would like him to have dinner with us.' I say, trying to stop my hands from trembling.

'It's nice to meet you, Sir.' Will held his hand out towards my father which my father ignored and led us into the dining room. Will sent me an anxious look so I gave him a reassuring smile in return.

'Dinner's ready.' Said Nurse, putting our plates on the table. Father and Will had steak although I had salad because I'm a girl and my father says that steak is wasted on girls.

'I get the impression that you and this boy are more than friends, Dolly.' My father said narrowing his eyes on the two of us. Will took my hand under the table.

'He's my soulfinder, father.' I say quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

My father stayed quiet. You could probably cut the tension with a knife.

'What is your occupation, William?' My father asked after a while.

'I'm hoping to work for the FBI when I'm older.' Will offered

'So you're unemployed. How are you supposed to look after my daughter?' My father said harshly.

'I will always look after Dolly, Sir.'

My father smirked 'by making my daughter work herself?'

'Well, Dolly said she wanted to be a teacher.'

'Is that so…' My father's eyes turned accusingly to me so I busied myself with my dinner.

'You're from America?' My father quizzed Will.

'Yes sir, Colorado.'

'So I assume you would want to take Dolly with you? Or would you stay here in Amsterdam.'

'I don't care. Whatever Dolly wants. I'm going to take her travelling first though.'

'You have no money.' My father said bluntly

'With all respect Sir, Dolly's happiness is far more important to me than money.' Will was beginning to lose his patience.

'So where would you take her?'

'South Africa.'

My father laughed but it was a mean laugh, not warm and friendly like how Will laughs.

'South Africa is a dirty country, full of disease, poverty and crime.' My father scorned.

'My brother's soulfinder is in South Africa.' Said Will

'Well then, I feel sympathy towards your brother.' Will clenched his fist from underneath the table. I knew how close he was to Uriel and how angry he must me for my father to say that.

'Sir, I find that quite offence. I'm sure my brother would too.' Will said although his politeness sounded forced.

My father's interrogation continued throughout dinner and Will was getting more and more frustrated and my father more and more disapproving. As soon as we had finished dinner, my father stood up and walked Will to the door.

'It was nice to meet you, William Benedict, perhaps I will see you again one day?' My father opened the door for him suggestively. Will looked reluctant to leave since he wanted to stay with me but you don't simply go against my father.

'_I would kiss you but you father's probably calculating the most efficient way to kill me.' _

_'I can imagine it. I'll see you tomorrow? I Love you.' _

I watched Will walk up to his car and drive away. I sat there and watched out the window, trying to imagine what Will would do when he got home. I wish I could be with him and his family rather than stuck here with my father.

'Come here, Dolly. I wish to speak to you about something.' My father called from the living room. I took a deep breath before entering to living room, wishing that Will could be here with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for everybody's reviews :D I wrote this when i was babysitting my little sister so i apologise in advance if there are any mistakes since i was interrupted by her nagging me to play hide and seek -_-**

* * *

**Dolly's POV**

My father was sitting with his back to me in the green leather chair facing the open fire in the fireplace. The flames of the fire were dancing; making the room ablaze with light and warmth. Occasionally, the fire would crackle and hiss and sparks would fly up into the chimney.

'Father? You wanted to speak to me about something?' I ask nervously from the doorway.

'Come closer. I want to see you face.'

I walk over the space next to my father's armchair, trying to take as long as possible to get there by dragging my feet against the dark red carpet.

'What are your future plans for you and Will?' He asked once I was standing next to him. He wasn't looking at me, just staring into the hypnotising flames of the fire.

'I'm not sure. Get married, start a family.' I say nervously.

'No.'

'Pardon?'

'You are not marrying William Benedict.'

'Father he's my soulfinder.'

'Soulfinder or not, he is unemployed, common, lazy…must I go on?' My father's anger was escalading. I could see his knuckles turn white from clutching his hand tightly.

'I don't care father.'

My father stood up suddenly so he was facing me, towering above me and making me feel miniature. 'I will not have this family's reputation ruined by this boy. You are going to marry Mr Edwards.'

'What?! I don't love him father!' I plead.

My father raised his right hand above his head and swung it down towards my face. I squeeze my eyes shut out of reflex. I thought he was about to hit me although he stopped and stroked my cheek. His fingers felt warm against my cold skin, leaving trails of fire with every stroke.

'Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face for your wedding on Saturday.' He smiled sadistically.

'Saturday? But that's two days away.' I object tearfully.

'Mr Edwards will take care of you financially and he is in good social standards.' He tells me, speaking slowly as if he thinks I don't understand him. I backed up against the wall.

'No.' I reply. My heart was beating fast. I have never ever defied him like this before. Yes, I've broken the rules and have been punished for it but if my father tells me to do something, I do it. No questions asked.

'What do you mean, no?!' My father's eyes darken and follow me like a shark stalking down his prey.

'I love Will!'

'You don't know anything about love!' He shouted in my face. A vein pulsing out from his neck from the anger I am causing him.

'You loved my mum, your soulfinder.' I say carefully. He pushed me back against the wall so I hit my head against it. The room went a little blurry before adjusting itself back to normal.

'Leave Lilly out of this! It was your fault she died!' He screamed at me. He was right. It was my fault. My mother died during childbirth; she was already dead when I was born. My father was too distort and refused to even hold me as a baby. He's told me multiple times that it was my fault that she died but I can't really complain because I know it is true.

'Father, please. You know what it's like to have a soulfinder!' I plead with him.

'Don't you dare bring up my soulfinder after what you did! Stop changing the subject, you are not marrying that common boy!'

'I know I love Will! I don't care if he is common!'

My father walked over to poke the roaring fire. Sparks flew from the impact of the logs being prodded. My father was quite for a while which frightened me. This was when he was most deadly, when he was quiet. I never knew what he was thinking or feeling until it was too late.

'Give me your arm Dolly.' He says calmly. You couldn't tell by the tone of his voice that he was angry as he sounded so normal. I reluctantly hold out my arm, wrist facing upwards, and brace myself for the slap across my wrist although it never came. Instead my father grabs my arm and holds it tightly, squeezing it tightly like a mouse trap and I was the mouse. In his other hand he pulls out the red-hot fire poker, still glowing amber from the fire.

'Father, please…' I beg frantically, trying to squirm out of his grasp but it was no use.

'You have to learn to obey.' He said distantly as though his mind was somewhere else entirely.

'NURSE! HELP!' I shout in a panic.

'Nurse has gone out.' He said dangerously low. The colour drains from my face as I try and concentrate to speak to Will telepathically but he's too far away. The connection just goes all fuzzy.

My father holds the red-hot poker against my pale skin. I scream in agony. The poker made a stomach-churning sizzling sound as it made contact with my cool skin. I felt the heat burning through each layer of my skin and then my flesh. The pain seers across the whole of my arm like being stabbed continuously with needles. I keep screaming in anguish, unable to bite it down. It felt like ages before he finally took the fire poker away from my skin. My legs went weak from the pain and I collapsed to the ground, clutching my blistering wound.

My father crouched down beside me and pushed a strand of hair away from my face in a loving gesture.

'You have to understand, Dolly. I only punish you because I love you and want what's best for you.' His gift was layering around my mind, persuading me to agree with him. Sort of like a drug.

'Yes, father, I understand.'

'And you understand that you should marry Mr Edwards since deep down, you know that he is best for you. William Benedict is lazy and common and you don't want anything to do with him.'

'Yes father, I understand.'

'William Benedict will hurt you. All the Benedict's want to hurt you. I don't want to see you getting hurt. I care about you.'

'I know father.'

'Tomorrow, you will go to William Benedict's house and tell him that you do not wish to see him again.'

'You're right; I do not wish to see him again.'

'Now you will spend the night in the basement since you are still being punished, and you know that you deserve it because you were bad.' He pats my head fondly like an owner patting a dog.

'I agree father. Thank-you for helping me see the right way.' I smile sweetly despite the agony that is my arm.

The basement was dark, damp and very scary. I sat in the corner and drew my legs up to my chest to stay warm. There were rats in the basement so I pretended they were little mice like my mouse Doris. I used to be scared of rats but I wasn't anymore. This wasn't the first night I had spent in the basement but it was definitely the worst. I wasn't able to treat my burn and the pain was unbelievable. Strangely, I did manage to fall asleep though, or maybe I passed out because of the pain. Even stranger: I dreamt about Will. I dreamt that he was kind and he brought me candy floss and danced with me throughout the night. Although I knew it was only a dream because, deep down, I knew that William Benedict was bad for me; he only wanted to hurt me and my father didn't want that to happen. I didn't want that to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews :D Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it :) Please leave a review :D**

* * *

**Will's POV**

Breakfast was always a stressful time in the Benedict household. Victor, Rogue and the baby were still at the hotel so it was a little more peaceful than normal. Mum tried to organise us all by giving us tasks although most of us were still half asleep which led to mistakes. I wonder what breakfast would be like in Dolly's household. I bet it would be very peaceful but also kind of lonely. Dolly was a completely different person when she was around her father and I didn't like it. With me she was fun and happy but with her father, she was quiet and scared.

'WILL! WATCH IT!' Zed yelled standing up and pulling his shirt off. Oops. I guess I was too busy thinking about Dolly to realise that I had spilt the milk all over Zed.

'Something on your mind little brother? Let me guess…she's sweet, posh and goes by the name of Princess?' Uriel laughed.

'Where's Xavier this morning?' Karla asked Crystal, helping me mop up the rest of the spilt milk.

'Still sleeping. I swear that boy has some sort of disease, he's always sleeping.' Crystal rolled her eyes.

We heard a car pull up outside and Yves smiled out the window. 'It looks like the Princess is here.'

'Good morning Miss Dolly' I say opening the door for her and taking her into the kitchen, where my family greeted her.

'Good morning.' She says but it sounded empty. In fact, she looked kind of empty, her eyes were glassy and her facial expression was all wrong. She looked as empty as a china doll.

'You okay, sweetheart?' I ask concerned.

'No, not really.' She rubs her forehead as though she had a headache.

'Why, what's the matter?'

'I don't want to see you anymore, William.' She says quietly.

'Sorry, I'm not following.'

'I don't want to see you anymore. I think it's best if you move on.' She frowns.

I raise my eyebrows at her, only half amused. 'You can't break up with me, Dolly, we're soulfinders so you're kind of stuck with me.' I smile at her but she doesn't return it. My smile fades as I realise that she's being serious.

'I'm going to go home now. I don't want you to follow me. If you do, I'll call the police.' She says distantly, not looking me in the eye.

'What?!'

She turns round to leave but Xav is standing behind her, stopping her from leaving, still a little sleepy from just waking up.

'Show me your arm, Dolly.' Xav says softly but his tone is very serious.

'No.' Dolly pushes her arm back out of his reach.

'Dolly, please give Xav your arm, you're scaring me.' I say. Xav gently picks up her arm and carefully rolls back the sleeve of her cardigan. On the inside of her arm, there is a harsh red burn which stretches across, contrasting against her delicate, pale skin. The side of the burn as still raw-red and sore. Xav sharply intakes his breath and I stare at the mark on her arm, hating to see my soulfinder hurt.

'Sit down Dolly. You're not leaving till I sort this out. Have you tried to treat it? Did you run it under cold water or anything?' Xav asks, going into doctor mode and pushing her down on the chair to start healing her arm.

'I didn't have a chance.' Dolly sighs

'How did you do that, Dolly?' My father frowns.

'Fire poker.'

'What we're you doing playing with the fire poker?' He asks. Dolly just shrugs.

'It was your father wasn't it. He did this to you.' I say slowly, my tone low and serious.

Dolly was quiet for a minute, her head facing towards the ground to avoid seeing everyone looking at her with concern.

'He only did it because he loves me and wants what is best for me.'

'Dolly, can't you see? This isn't love, its abuse?' Uriel frowns.

'When you said you didn't have a chance to treat your burn, did you mean he wouldn't let you?' Xav asks gently.

'No, I didn't get a chance because I was in the basement.'

My eyes widen with horror 'He locked you in the basement, baby?'

'Yes but that was because I had to be punished. It was my fault and my father was very kind for forgiving me and helping me see the right way.'

'Is that why you said you don't want to see me again? Did he make you?' I ask .

'No. I want that. You're not good for me. You're going to hurt me.'

'Dolly, I would never ever hurt you, I swear!'

'I'm getting married!' She says suddenly, shocking everyone to silence.

It takes a while to process what she just said. 'To who?' I ask quietly.

'Mr Edwards.' She whispers.

'Dolly you can't! He's like middle-aged! And he's the biggest creep ever! I've seen the way he looks at you: it's-it's not nice!'

'Mr Edwards can look after me.'

I sit back and try and calm my breathing down. 'This is about money? You're marrying him because he's rich and I'm not? Wow…I didn't think you were like that, Dolly. I guess I was wrong.' I glare at her.

She scowls back at me, yanks her arm away from Xav and stands up.

'Dolly! Stop, I'm not finished!' Xav complains but Dolly starts walking away.

I sigh and follow her out the door, grabbing hold of her arm to stop her from leaving.

'Dolly. Don't do this. Please.'

'Let me go, Will! You can't keep me here if I don't want to be here!' She stalks over to her car.

'Dolly, you can't leave! You're my soulfinder! I love you.' Dolly clutches her head and squeezes her eyes together as though she is in pain.

'I love you too.' She whispers before getting in the car. I watch her as she drives out of the driveway and far away from me. Another car pulls up into the road and for a moment I thought Dolly was coming back to me but it was Victor and Rogue.

'Hey, what's up? We saw Dolly, she doesn't look too good.' Rogue said getting out the car.

I sigh, my throat feels lumpy and my eyes are stinging slightly. 'I think you best come inside.'

We tell Victor and Rogue what happened with Dolly and he looks very thoughtful, processing all the information.

'Sky? Was Dolly telling the truth when she said those things?' Victor asked, looking grave.

Sky looked sympathetically towards me before replying 'yes, although she still loves you Will.'

'And you're sure nothing happened when you went round her house, Will?'

'Sure. Well her dad was a bit weird. He didn't like me very much. But everything seemed okay when I left.'

'So, before you left, Dolly still loved you but her father didn't approve of you. Then she comes in with a burn the size of Cape Town from her father saying that she doesn't want anything to do with you. Fill in the gaps.'

'Are you suggesting that Dolly was compelled or something?' Uriel asked.

'Maybe not compelled because Sky says she was telling the truth but maybe something similar to a compulsion, I doubt she said all of that out of free will.'

'So how do we get her back?'

'I could try reversing the compulsion. Compulsions are pretty strong so if mine is strong enough, it can overpower her father's gift. I have to know for sure that I'm right though.'

'But how? Dolly said if we go near her, she'll call the police.'

'Ah, that's the tricky bit. I have a plan but it's not exactly law-abiding.'

Xav grinned 'my favourite kind of plan.'

'We go up to her when she's alone, I'll compel her to sleep, then take her back here. Uriel can use his gift and look to see if her father is making her say those things and then I can try and reverse it.'

'When do we go?' I say, itching to go and find her right now.

'This afternoon. Right, Will, Xav and Uriel come with me, okay?'

Xav grinned 'Let's go kidnap a princess.'


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope everyone is enjoying their bank-holiday weekend! :D here's the next chapter, please leave a review to tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

**Will's POV**

Crystal said that Dolly is in the forest near her house so that's where we went. Uriel was possibly the most nervous about the whole thing since we would be trespassing and then carrying Dolly's sleeping body to the car so, if we got caught, it wouldn't look on us at all. Uriel has never been bad. Trace, Victor and Zed were proper trouble makers when they were younger: getting in fights, rearing up the roads on their bikes. Xav and I only really got into fights if we had too. Yves and Uriel were never like that, they preferred to use their brains rather than their fists.

The forest was a magical place. The trees looked old and friendly, plants were beginning to flower, moss grew over the surfaces and wild mushrooms grow up from the roots. Dolly was strolling across the forest path, picking flowers and humming sweetly to herself. She was wearing a pretty pale blue dress and looked kind of like she had stepped out a fairy tale. She looked so sweet and peaceful that it made me angry that her father had hurt her. Victor, Uriel, Xav and me split up, surrounding Dolly and hiding out of her view. We only spoke via telepathy.

_'Okay, Victor, go now.'_

Dolly stopped suddenly and looked around, she was holding her head as she could feel someone pushing into her mind.

'_Victor? Why isn't she falling asleep?' _I asked after a while.

_'Dammit. She's really strong. She's rejecting me.' _Victor sounded annoyed.

'_What do we do then?'_ Uriel asked.

'_There is another way…'_ Victor's thoughts leaked into my mind.

_'No.'_ I reply angrily stepping back slightly. I stepped on a twig which snaps beneath my foot. Dolly's head snaps round in my direction, she looks very scared and vulnerable. Like a deer caught in headlights.

'Hello? Who's there?' She calls out tentatively. I hesitate before stepping out so she can see me.

'_Will! What are you doing?!'_ Victor yells telepathically.

'Will? What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me.' Dolly looks at me and I realise that she is scared. Scared of me. This isn't right? It should be her father she's scared of.

'Dolly it's okay, I just want to talk.' I say, holding my hands out in front of me in a calming way to show her that I'm not a threat.

'I don't want to talk to you. Please just leave or I will call the police.' She says nervously.

Victor was quietly and slowly walking into view, behind Dolly.

'_Don't you dare Victor!' _I yell at him telepathically.

_'Don't hurt her Victor.' _Uriel said and stepped out from behind the tree. Dolly looked really frightened now and was glancing between the two of us.

'What are you doing? Please don't hurt me.' Dolly whimpered.

'Come on doll-face you know we would never hurt you.' Xav said, also making his presence known to Dolly. Victor was standing behind Dolly although she still hadn't noticed yet.

'Victor, don't.' I say quietly, out loud.

Dolly frowns and begins to turn around although Victor quickly jabs his elbow into Dolly's temple causing her to be knocked out instantly. Her limp body falls against Victor as he scoops her up in his arms.

'Victor! I said don't hurt her!' I yell at him. How could he hit a girl half his size? He carried Dolly over to me, her body curled up in his arms. I couldn't hit Vic encase I hurt Dolly although I sure was tempted.

'It was the only way!' Victor rolled his eyes and handed me Dolly's body and I cradled her in my arms.

'Medically speaking, that probably wasn't the best move.' Xav chipped in.

'This is so illegal.' Uriel exhaled shakily, looking between Dolly's unconscious body to his brothers.

It was illegal. It won't really look good if anyone see's us: Four fully grown men standing in a privately owned forest, away from civilization, carrying an unconscious girl. I could imagine the kind of conclusions the police would come to if they found us right now. I carry Dolly over to where we parked the car. Everyone was more alert and on the lookout for any witnesses, just like a criminal would do.

'So…where are we going to put Dolly?' Asked Uriel.

'Why don't we go the full way and tie her hands and feet together and shove her in the boot?' Xav suggested mischievously. Victor laughed at Xav and I glared at him, not yet forgiving him for hitting my soulfinder.

'Just shut-up and get in the car.' I mutter grumpily, lying Dolly down across the back seats so he delicate head rests on my lap. I gently stroke the soft ringlets of her hair and brush my fingers across the fading bruise on her perfect face.

Everyone was waiting anxiously in the kitchen for either us to come home with Dolly or a police phone call to let them know that we had been arrested. Relief was clear on their faces as they saw us pull up in the driveway.

'Is she asleep?' Dad asked me as soon as we got in.

'No. She's unconscious. Victor hit her.' I said glaring at my brother.

'Victor!' Rogue smacked Victor on the arm. Mum and dad exchanged a look of worry.

'She wouldn't fall asleep! It was the only other way!' Vic exclaimed and took two beers out of the fridge, passing one to Rogue.

'Doesn't mean it's right. She's half your size.' Rogue muttered, accepting the bottle.

I carried Dolly into the living room where Phee and Yves were watching t.v but they moved out of the way so I could lay Dolly down on the sofa.

'Is she okay?' Phee asked anxiously.

'No thanks to Victor.' I say, shooting Victor another dirty look.

'If she so much as screamed and someone heard her, we would most defiantly be charged of attempted kidnapping.' Victor explained. Part of me knew he was right but the other part didn't care.

Xav came and sat on the floor beside Dolly and continued healing her burn on her arm. I sat on the armrest and watched her pretty face, waiting for her to wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

******Here is the next chapter :) really should be revising right now...oh well, the Benedicts are far more interesting ;) I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review :D**

* * *

**Dolly's POV**

There were voices around me which was strange since none of the creatures in the forest could speak. I had a weird image of these little hedgehogs and squirrels talking to each other in the forest. My arm feels better now, almost painless. My eyes were shut because I didn't want to open them just yet since I had woken up from a very good dream and was trying to fall back asleep again to relive it.

'Look, I'm sorry, Will. I had to. If she had rung the police, we would have been in deeper shi- I mean trouble.' That was a males voice, one that I recognised.

I flutter my eyelids open, curious to see what all these people are doing in the forest.

'Dolly? Dolly sweetheart? Are you okay.' Wills face was in front of mine. I curl up in a tight ball and hide my face.

'Please don't hurt me.' I squeak. Will lays his hand on my leg.

'Dolly, I would never hurt you. I just want to help you. Please let me.'

I slowly peak out through my hands to look around a little more. All of the Benedict's are sitting around me and it is most overwhelming.

'Where did the forest go?' I ask frowning.

'We…um….took you back to our house.'

I remember it now. Xav, Uriel and Will were in the forest. They were surrounding me, cornering me and stopping me from escaping. I move away from Wills hand.

'Something hit my head?'

Rogue elbowed Victor in the ribs. 'That was me. Sorry.' Victor says looking generally guilty.

I frowned. 'I must be heading home now. Father will be worried. I'm getting married tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?!' Will exclaims sitting up.

'Yes. It really isn't any of your business anymore. Please just let me go home.'

'Not until I try and help you first.'

'You're going to hurt me. My father doesn't want you to hurt me.'

'Trust me, Dolly. Look I know that you think badly of me but this morning you told me you loved me so I know that you do.'

It was true. Will was lazy and common and he wanted to hurt me but despite that, I did love him.

'Dolly, Uriel is going to use his gift on you. Just to check a few things okay?' Will was talking very slowly and calming as though I was a child.

'No. I don't want that. You just want to hurt me.'

'Dolly, just relax okay? No one is going to hurt you here.' Uriel gave me a friendly smile and took my hand.

'No, no, no.' I object but I could already feel Uriel's presence in my mind, searching through my memories. He can see my father hitting me, the red-hot fire poker burning into my skin and flesh, my father afterwards, telling me that he loved me and wanted what was best for me. The worst thing was that, with Uriel's gift, I had to witness it all again.

Uriel sat back. 'Yeah, Vic, you're right. He did.'

'What? What is he right about?' I ask, scared.

Vic came forward and crouched down beside me. I try and move as far as way as possible.

'What are you going to do?' I whimper.

'Just use my gift okay? Perfectly harmless.' Vic smiled.

'No, don't compel me! Please!' I try and fight against him but Vic and Will hold me down. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I struggled.

'_Dolly, you remember what you father said to you after he burnt you? I need you to ignore it. Ignore all the things he made you think about Will. He persuaded you think that way. Don't be persuaded.'_

I clutch my head, trying to make Victor get out of it but after a while, things get clearer. I realise that Will wasn't going to hurt me. None of the Benedicts were going to hurt me. They loved me. My father didn't love me. He wanted what was best for him, not me. I didn't want Mr Edwards and his stupid money, I wanted Will. My common, funny, loving Will.

'Will?' I ask quietly and look at him through my tear-filled eyes. Vic lets go of his restraining.

'How do you feel?' Will asked, looking anxious and worried.

In answer, I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and breathe in his scent. He wraps his arms tightly around me as though he's scared of losing me.

'I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I said those things. I don't want you to leave me. Ever.' I murmur.

'It wasn't your fault. I'm not going anywhere.' He said and kissed me, not caring that his family were there.

'Ew. Get a room.' Said Xav

Will and I broke off the kiss, panting and out of breath. He grinned, looking smug.

I sat back. 'Oh goodness! I'm getting married tomorrow! I can't, I don't want to!' I panic.

'You're not going back to your dad. Run away with us.' Will said sternly.

'No. My father would have everyone man he can find trying to find me and then he'll have you arrested! Again!'

'You are free to do what you want, you're not a child anymore.' Said Saul

'If my father goes to court, he could persuade the entire court room that you're all psychopathic killers or something.' I explain.

'She has a point.' Said Victor.

'ughhh! What am I going to do?!' I lean against Will for your support.

'Just say no?' Suggested Phee

'My father would probably use his gift on me before the wedding so I want to get married and don't cause any problems.' I sigh.

'If I could get close enough to the wedding, I could break the persuasion again, use my compulsion.' Said Victor.

'You could come to my wedding? Just say you're a friend of mine.'

'I think you dad might get a bit suspicious if I turn up claiming that we're friends.' Victor smiled

'Well, her dad knows me.' Crystal chipped in 'and he knows I'm marrying Xav?'

'Victor could pretend to be me?' Suggested Xav.

'My father did ask if I wanted to invite friends.' I agree.

'So, Dolly would be at the wedding like normal, I would turn up with Crystal pretending to be her fiancé and a doctor. Then I break the compulsion and then…I'm not sure…run away? Compel her father?' Victor said.

'Yes. Sounds good.' I grin.

'What about me? I want to come to you wedding.' Will pokes me.

'I guess you could hide round the back of the church or something.' I joke although Will nods seriously.

'So…we're going to crash your wedding?' Will laughed.

'Yup. Make sure you wear a clean shirt or something, it is my wedding day after all.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of short :/ Please favourite, follow, review my story as it is much appreciated :D**

* * *

**Dolly's POV**

As soon as I got through the door, Nurse pounced on me.

'Dolly! Where on earth have you been! We need to go dress shopping!' Nurse said, pulling me back out the house and into the car. We drove to the most posh wedding dress shop in town, the kind where you get a whole private room to try on the dresses. I didn't like it here; it was full of reminders that I would be getting married to a man I don't love, or even like. Hopefully, this wouldn't happen if Vic's plan works.

Nurse handed me a few selections: all long, lacy and elegant- something my father would defiantly approve of. I didn't like any of them though; they made me look too old.

'Come on Dolly! You have to make you mind up.' Nurse rolled her eyes at me as I stood in my frilly white underwear, trying to decide on the dress.

'Nurse, why is the wedding so soon.' I sigh.

She smiles. 'Cold feet, aye? What happened with that boy I saw you with in the windmill?'

'He's….' I hesitate, not sure if I should tell Nurse or not. She might tell my father and that would definitely not be good.

'You still like him, don't you?' She smiled sadly.

'My father doesn't. He wouldn't let me marry him.'

'I'm sure you'll choose the right one dolly.' She smiled although I wasn't sure if she was talking about the wedding dress or not.

'What about that one?' I say, pointing to a short white wedding dress, decorated with feathers, tiny crystals and little bows. Nurse held it up against me and frowned.

'It's a little short isn't it?'

'Can I try it on please?' I beg Nurse with pleading eyes. She falters and helps me into the dress, tightly doing up the corset to the point where I couldn't breathe.

'Nurse….too tight.' I exhale, going a little lightheaded.

'Whoopsie daisy. Corsets are a tricky business. Let's hope your husband is able to get it undone tomorrow night, aye?' Said nurse mischievously, winking at me. I shudder at the thought of Mr Edwards slimy hand's roaming my body.

The dress came up a few inches above my knee in a frilly, feathery skirt. It was cute and I knew that Will would defiantly like it. My father and Mr Edwards probably wouldn't like it but I don't care.

'You do look as cute as a button.' Nurse said stepping back to look at my dress.

'I like this one.' I said definitively so we brought it, ignoring the ridiculous price tag.

I could barely sleep that night with nerves, fear and also excitement of seeing Will. Nurse came up and woke me up early to get me all pretty. It took a while but I was beginning to look like a bride. In fact, I felt like a real princess. My shoes were white high heels with pretty white bows although I knew that, even with the extra height, Will would still have to bend down to kiss me.

My father came up to my room when I was dressed. He was wearing a suit but then again, what's new? He didn't comment on my appearance although I could tell he disapproved of the dress.

'Are you excited Dolly?'

'Yes, very much so father.' I lie

'I just wanted to check.' He smiled. 'I don't want any funny business with this wedding? Do you understand me? You want to marry Mr Edwards. You don't have any second thoughts or regrets about the wedding. Understand?'

'I understand, father.' I say, suddenly feeling relaxed since I knew that Mr Edwards was the man I wanted to marry. Something bothered me though, I didn't even know Mr Edwards name. How could I love someone without knowing their name?

We arrived at the church a short while afterwards. All the guests were already inside. I knew Vic and Crystal would be there since I remember the discussion I had at the Benedict's. I need to tell them not to worry about helping me because I wanted to marry Mr Edwards so there was no need.

_'Dolly?'_

_'Are you here yet?' _

_'Did he persuade you?'_

A dozen voices suddenly came into my mind. I shot a quick look at my father but I don't think he could hear the telepathy.

_'It's okay. We don't have to do the plan anymore. I want to marry Mr Edwards.'_ I say back. The large wooden doors of the church open and the organ sounds. The church was practically empty apart from Nurse, Mr Edwards, the priest, Crystal and Victor. I guess I really don't have that many friends.

_'I take it that her father did use his gift then?' _

_'Please, don't cause any problems at my wedding.' _I say, getting a little frustrated.

_'Sorry, Princess, but that's not an option.' Said Victor. _By this point I had reached the alter and Mr Edwards was staring at me appreciatively, lingering his eyes over my dress.

I took a deep breath as the Priest begins to speak:

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony….'


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love reading them :D Here is the next chapter, please review and most importantly, enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Will's POV**

Uriel and I we're sitting behind the church, our backs against the wall, not really talking much. But then again, what do you say to a man who is listening to his soulfinder getting married to another guy? Dolly had told all of us not to help her and that she wanted to marry Mr Edwards. I knew it was just her father's persuasion that made her say it but something played on my mind: what if she was telling the truth?

_'Crystal? What's happening?'_

_'The priest is going on about something but no-one's really listening.'_

_'No, what's going on with Dolly? Has Victor broken the persuasion yet?'_

_'Not yet. She's trying to reject him without making a scene but Vic says that she's weakening.'_

_'Does she look pretty?'_

_'Stunning. You're a lucky guy, Will.' _

I sigh out loud and Uriel looks at me with concern. Zed and Xav was standing a couple of meters away from us, on the phone to the rest of the family to give them the low-down on what was happening at the moment.

'You okay, man?' Uriel asked.

'It's just weird. I thought that I would be the one standing at the alter at Dolly's wedding.'

'You'll get her back soon.' Uriel smiled confidently.

'Thanks again for going to Amsterdam first and all. I know it must be hard for you.'

'It's worth it, seeing you so star-struck over a girl.'

'Hey, that will be you soon.'

'Maybe.' Uriel sighed, looking away.

'Of course you'll find her! I swear that I won't leave South Africa until you do.'

'Thanks, man.' Uriel smiled at me, although I'm not sure he believed me.

**Dolly's POV**

Victor was trying to get in my mind and compel me. I tried blocking him out but he is really strong and I couldn't stop the compulsion and focus on the priest at the same time. I couldn't cause a scene because my father said that there shouldn't be any funny business. After a while, Victor's words were swirling around my mind, telling me to ignore what my father said. The priest voice was a quiet drone in the background.

'Dolly?' My father said suddenly, stopping my thoughts.

'Yes?' I ask confused.

He sighed and anger flashed across his face. 'It's your line.'

_'Dolly?!' _Victor asks quickly.

_'It's okay, I remember. I'm not going to marry him.'_ Relief spreads over Victors face.

I smile apologetically and ask the priest to repeat the question, unsure of what my line was.

'Do you, Dolly Fitzgerald take John Edwards as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?' The priest asks me.

I felt the strange urge to laugh. It's really peculiar to think of Mr Edwards having a name like the rest of us. It's even stranger that I didn't know his name until my wedding day…John…

'Dolly?' My father is looking frustrated now.

'What? No I don't want to marry him.' I say frowning. I see Nurse smiling slightly in the pews however the smile from Mr Edwards fades rapidly.

'What did you say?' My father says, his tone low and terrifying. Something digs into the small of my back, cool and pointy- as though it's made of metal.

I gasp. '_Help! Victor he has a gun on me!'_

_'WHAT?!' _Will's panic echoed through my mind.

'WILL STOP!' That was Zed's voice.

'DAMMIT WILL, WAIT!' Said Xav.

I could hear foot-steps and the doors of the church open, revealing Will looking as handsome as ever in a clean white shirt and trousers.

'Stop the wedding!' He shouts. Despite the current situation, Zed and Xav laugh Will's dramatics. Even I manage a wry smile regardless of having a gun pressed against me.

My father looks between Will and I, still pointing his gun on my back, out of sight.

'What on earth is going on?!' The priest huffed looking annoyed.

I grin and step away from my father, using my telekinetic power to throw the gun to the other side of the church.

'I told you father, I don't want to marry Mr Edwards. I love Will and I will always love Will!' I smile, walking back to where Vic and Crystal were standing.

'How could you?! You're dead to me.' He spat.

'Screw you! I'm better off without you and your crap!' I yell. I could hear Xav sniggering behind me.

My father grabs the gun with his telekinetic power, causing a great mass of confusion between Nurse, the priest and Mr Edwards who were not savants and couldn't quite work out how it was possible. He fires the gun against the church wall, not aiming for us, just to frighten us.

'What do we do?' Crystal breathed.

'Run.' Will grabbed my hand and dragged me out the church. Vic told us to split up in pairs so her father wouldn't know who to go after. Will and I ran hand in hand across the tulip field outside the church. I tried to run the best I could in heels but I wasn't very fast. My thin, white veil blew behind me in the breeze, contrasting against the blood red of the tulips.

We reach the forest bit of the field, secluded by trees to make us invisible. The forest floor was covered in brambles and fallen branches, making it difficult for me to walk in my shoes so Will picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, like a fireman carry.

Slightly different to how I imagined my wedding to be, with my husband carrying my bridal-style out of the church doors.

We finally reach an isolated bit of the forest where it was all quiet and peaceful. I looked at Will's face and he was smiling; His eyes were shining and his face was glowing, kind of like mine.

'You…you crashed my wedding!' I accuse, breathing heavily. Will threw back his head with laughter.

'How did I do? Marks out of 10?'

'8. It would have been 10 but the whole 'stop the wedding' thing was a bit of a cliché.' I giggle.

'No fair. Did I mention how beautiful you look?' He winks at me.

'Thanks. Hey, you even dressed for the occasion.' I smile, running my hand down his white shirt.

'Like what you see?' Will waggling his eyebrows at me suggestively, making me blush.

'So what do we do now?' I say, changing the subject.

'Wait here till it's safe?' Will said, sitting down on a fallen branch and pulls me on his lap to stop my dress getting dirty.

I sighed. 'I'm going to hell.'

'What because you defied your father?' Will laughed.

'No! I swore in church!' I hissed but Will just laughed even more.

'Baby, you're not going to hell. You're the goodest person I know.'

'Goodest isn't a word.'

'If it was a word, it would be used to describe you.' He smiled.

'I love you Will.' I sigh against him.

'I love you too. I love you more than Romeo loves Juliet.' Will grins at me and I kiss him on the lips. We were both so caught up in the kiss; we didn't hear the noises around us. We didn't hear the snap of twigs, or the approaching footsteps, or sense the danger that was about to come.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Here is the next chapter, i hope you like it :D**

* * *

**Will's POV**

Suddenly, hearing the danger siren go off in my head, I pull away from Dolly's soft lips but it's too late. Dolly's father is standing a couple of metres away, pointing a gun in our direction. He's trembling as though he didn't want to pull the trigger. I think he was afraid. He was only metres away now, one shot in our direction and he would most defiantly kill one of us. It takes a lot to kill someone. To watch their lifeless soul seep out through their empty, dead eyes as their body slumps to the ground. Could Dolly's father could live with murder?

Dolly breaths heavily beside me, keeping eye contact with her father.

'This could have been nice and easy. You could have had a good life, Dolly. You could have had wealth, power and security but you had to go and ruin it all, didn't you?' He father says quietly, although I couldn't keep my eyes off the tip of his gun. The danger rings in my head like alarm bells.

'Father, why can't you just be happy for me?' Dolly whispers.

'You bring shame on me. I have to kill you, you know? My acquaintances and colleges can never know that you defied me. They can never know that you ran off with a foreigner. Death would be a good cover up.' He spoke in a cold, tone-less voice. I got the feeling that he was trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing.

I push Dolly behind me, keeping my eyes on the gun. I would lay down my life for her at the drop of a hat but my only concern was that the bullet would go through me and hit Dolly.

'Please don't do this Sir. You don't want to do this.' I say slowly and calmly, telepathically sending a distress call to Victor and the others.

'I don't have a choice.' He said.

'Please. Don't do this. I love Dolly and I will do anything for her. Just don't pull the trigger.' I plead.

'No. She's nothing to me.'

'Don't hurt Will, this has nothing to do with him.' Dolly whimpers.

'It has everything to do with him! Everything was fine before your soulfinder came along!'

'Soulfinders are good for you father. You felt the same way about my mother.'

'You killed my soulfinder. It's only really fair that I kill yours, right? Then you wouldn't mind dying?' He muses to himself.

'No father. Mother died during childbirth. It wasn't my fault.' She cries.

'She's your daughter. No matter what she does, she's your flesh and blood. You can't kill her.' I say defiantly.

'You're wrong.' He says quietly and cocks the gun.

He's going to kill us. There's something in his eyes that changes. It's inhumane, more like a predator. He's eyes are empty like a sharks. It's this moment when I realise that we're going to die. I squeeze my eyes shut and grip hold of Dolly's hand.

I can hear her shaky breath and feel her fingers trembling between mine.

_'I love you Dolly.'_

_'I love you too.'_

Suddenly there's a soft thud and the sound of a body hitting the ground. I slowly peal open one eye and see Mr Fitzgerald's body lying face down on the ground. Uriel is standing where Dolly's father was standing, holding some kind of thick branch. He looks surprised, as though he didn't believe he did that.

I turn round and see that Dolly's eyes are still shut with fear. I gently kiss her tensed mouth and hold her in my arms. She doesn't kiss back at first, frozen with fear, but after a while she parts her lips, allowing me to caress her mouth with my tongue.

'Is everyone okay?' Victor asked, breathing heavily from running to the scene with the others. He was looking at Uriel who was still holding the tree branch in his hand.

'Yeah. He's just concussed.' Uriel said, pointing to Mr Fitzgerald.

I pull back from the kiss and look at Dolly who looks as though she's gone into a state of shock. She was shaking although it wasn't because she was cold.

'H-h-he was going to k-k-kill us. He's my f-father and he was going to kill us.' She breathes shakily.

'But you're okay now. You're safe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you.' I murmur, trying to calm her down but it's a lie because someone nearly did hurt her and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

'Christ! We-we were going to die.' He voice rises with panic, not taking her eyes off her father's body.

'Xav?' I ask quickly.

'She's okay. Just the shock. Maybe you should take her back to the church, away from him.' Xav said, doing a medical check.

We heard running footsteps towards where my dad and Trace came over, taking in the scene of Mr Fitzgerald's body on the floor.

'Is he alive?' My dad asked.

'Unfortunately.' Said Victor and then, realising what he said, looked at Dolly apologetically but I don't think she was even listening.

'Come on Doll, Let's get away from here.' I say, pulling her hand but she doesn't move.

I hesitate and then pick her up, pressing her face against my shoulder so she doesn't have to look.

We all walk back to the church apart from Trace and dad who stay and wait for the police to collect Mr Fitzgerald's body. Mr Edwards had his head pressed against a police vehicle while the police handcuffed him. That cheered Dolly up as I could see her smiling out of the corner of my eyes.

'You bitch!' Mr Edwards shouted at Dolly as we walked past but she just laughed as the police pressed his head down to put him in the back of the car.

We each had to make a statement to the Amsterdam police although Vic was telepathically telling us how much and what to say. After the police left, taking Mr Edwards and Dolly's father with them, we all went to sit down in the church. Victor had managed to compel Dolly's Nurse and the Priest at some point during the police's visit so they couldn't remember the savant stuff. They were still pretty confused though.

Dolly sat down in the pews on her own. She has brought up her knees to her chest and had her eyes shut. I could see her lips quickly moving up and down. I think she was praying. I didn't want to disturb her so I went to talk to the priest. I had an idea.


	20. Chapter 20

**I think you all probably new what was coming but I wanted to give the story a happy ending so here it is: The last chapter of Devoted to Dolly. **

**I want to say a massive thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story as I really appreciate it! :D**

**I will be writing Uriel's story next although I'm not quite sure when seeing as I have exams but it will be soon :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Dolly's POV**

I've being saying the Lord's Prayer every night before bed since I can remember. I never really understood the words or what I was praying for though. It never really bothered me until this moment when I wanted to thank God for saving mine and Will's lives. So I made up my own prayer to thank him.

Will was talking to the Priest about something and Nurse was talking to Karla. Everyone else was split into little groups. All of them looked tense and afraid. Will was smiling though; Will was always smiling at everyone. He noticed me looking at him and flashed me one of his film-star beams that would make girls swoon.

_'Hey baby, how are you holding up?'_

_'I'll be okay. I just need something to take my mind off things.' _I smile back bravely.

_'I know the perfect thing.'_ Will's smile widens and he strolls over to where I'm sitting, picking up the wedding rings from the floor from earlier. He threw one up in the air before catching it.

'Wanna get married?' He grins. He says it so casually that I almost missed it. Silence falls around the Church and I can feel everyone's eyes on the back of me.

'Right here, right now?'

'Well I'm wearing a tie which is a very rare occasion so we might as well make the most of it.' He smirks.

I laugh 'I would love to marry you William Benedict.' I say, taking his out-stretched hand in mine as he leads me to where the Priest is standing.

If the Priest wasn't confused, he was even more muddled now.

'Do you love each other?' He asks frowning

'More than anything.' I smile at Will.

'Um…Well then.' The Priest starts shuffling through his marriage ceremony book. 'We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two lives.'

I pull a face at Will 'Shall we skip to the good bit?' I ask.

'You just read my mind.' He chuckles.

'Um…okay…Do you..erm…' The Priest trails off

'William Benedict.' Will supply's for him

'Do you, William Benedict, take Dolly Fitzgerald to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?'

'I do.'

Karla was crying from the back of the church and so was my Nurse. The priest than asks me to repeat his words which I do since I know that Will is the one and only thing I want.

'You may now kiss the bride.' The Priest announced and Will pulled me against him, pressing his lips against mine and holding me tightly. The Benedict's all cheered from around the church to congratulate us.

'Hey, Uriel? Wanna be best man?' Will asked, never letting go of me.

'I would love too.' Uriel smiled.

'Can I be a bridesmaid?' Sky called out

'Yeah and me.' Said Crystal.

Will laughed 'be whoever you want.'

'Trust you to have possibly the most laid-back wedding ever.' Victor smiled fondly and went over to congratulate us and to welcome me into the family.

'So are we going to celebrate or what?' Xav asked

'Damn it William! You could have given me some notice at least! I could have made a cake for you!' Karla scolded, kissing him on both cheeks and the embracing me in a long, tight hug.

'Welcome to the family Dolly.' She said, crying with happiness.

'Yup. The madness starts here.' Xav sniggered.

'Is the fairground still in town?' I ask, my eyes we're glittering with memories of candy floss and dancing.

'If you wanna go to the fairground, let's go to the fairground.' He picked me up bridal-style and carried me out of the church with everyone following.

'Are you going to wear that, Dolly?' Trace smiled.

'I sure am.' I say, chuckling.

We spent hours and hours at the fairground. Will won me a teddy that was almost as big as Sky! We spent most the time dancing with everyone. The DJ even played 'marry you' by Bruno mars especially for us. It was getting a little dark outside now, almost twilight. Will and I decided to go on the Ferris wheel one more time before we go home.

'So then Mrs Benedict, how do you like your wedding?' He asks me as we take a seat on the Ferris wheel and slowly rise to the stars.

'Very much so Mr Benedict.' I smile and take his hand.

'Well I'm very glad. I love you Princess.'

'I love you too.'

'Um….You..um…know this is our wedding night, right?' Will smiled sheepishly with a cheeky glint in his eye.

'Yes?' I raise my eyebrows at him looking amused.

Will grins and shrugs his shoulders 'Well it is traditional to umm…consummate the marriage on the wedding night.' Will's thoughts leaked into my head.

'William Benedict! You're making me blush!' I scolded him although I was smiling.

'So….'

'Yes. Let's go back to mine.' I chuckle, trying to hide my embarrassment.

We went to track down Uriel who was sitting down on the bench next to the hoopla stall. He was surrounded by girls who were very obviously flirting with him, much to Uriel's embarrassment. I'm not sure how they understood him since they were Dutch. He smiled when he saw me and Dolly and walked over to us.

'There you are! I couldn't find any of you.' Uriel Said.

'Making friends are we?' Will asked, nodding towards the Dutch girls.

'I can't get away from them. One of them just offered to have sex with me behind the caravan.' Uriel shuddered.

'…and you're going to take the offer up?'

Uriel pulled and aghast look 'of course not! What do you take me for?'

'Kidding! Anyway, I'm going to stay over at Dolly's tonight.'

'Okay…um…be careful? As your older brother, I feel obliged to say that.'

Will rolled his eyes at his brother. 'Sure, sure. We'll be back some time tomorrow. Make sure you're all packed up and everything.'

Uriel frowned 'for what?'

'South Africa.' Will grinned. Uriel's face lit up with joy as he hugged his brother.

'Thanks Will, thanks Dolly.'

'See you tomorrow Uriel.' I smile at him.

It wasn't the wedding I had been planning since the age of 6. I always assumed that I would have a posh, classy wedding with a million euro venue and a three tier wedding cake but my wedding was perfect. So what if we ate candyfloss and hotdogs and went on rollercoasters until we felt sick? So what if we had our first dance in a muddy field, surrounded by drunks? So what if we celebrated on the dodgems? I had the time of my life and I can't wait to be spending the rest of it with Will.


End file.
